When Fact Meets Fiction
by nuclearXsquid
Summary: Three girls that love Star Wars are transported into it. Can they change the future with the knowledge they hold, or are the same events just too inevitable? Much silliness. Note: OOCness. COMPLETE!
1. A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Not So Far

**I know there are quite a few of these stories going around, but it's late and I'm bored. So here you go.**

**Some of the things in my story are true. Like, for example, I defiantly act that way, and so does Kayla. Settings have been changed for the convenience of my plot, and same with families. Oh, well. Kayla should give me a cookie for writing her into it. Yep.**

**Ah, and she hasn't read the Legacy of the Force books... which she should. And so should everyone reading this. They are truly amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to a Saint who goes by the name of George Lucas.**

* * *

Kayla jumped on top of me. "Come onnnn, we gotta go get the new Legacy of the Force book!!"

She had slept over at my house the night before, since her parents were out of town. We were heading to Borders early before it opened so we could be the first ones to pick up the book.

"Ugh," I moaned, trying to get back to sleep.

"Get up! We don't want to let Star Wars down!!" she whined.

I sat up. "Star Wars?"

"Yes! Now get up!" she pushed me off of my bed. I fell hard onto the floor.

"Ow."

Kayla laughed. Now, that wasn't very nice of her. Icky Poo-Face!

Instead, I did as the short blond girl, Kayla, said and got up. We had about... Oh, two hours of sleep. She made sure to set my alarm extra loud.

I stumbled over to my closet and pulled on my Star Wars shirt, perfect for the occasion. Next I put on my skinny jeans and my converse high-tops. Not exactly what I usually wear, but I was too tired to channel my creativity into my clothing. For lack of better words.

When I came out, Kayla was already dressed in jeans and a Star Wars shirt like mine. She was boring and wore these nifty and comfortable tennis shoes that I wanted to steal. Alas, my foot was too large.

So you see, I am not the tallest person ever, but I do have about a half a head on Kayla, who barely reaches five feet. It was something to be proud of.

My Dad was at work already – for it was Monday, and for some, random reason, we had the day off – and my mom and sister were... somewhere. Walking our dog, I think.

So after a lovely poptart and cookie breakfast, Kayla and I mounted our bikes and rode to Borders.

It wasn't a long ride, and took only a few minutes, so were were there exactly a half an hour before the store opened. And we were bored. We could always go back to my or Kayla's house, but what was the point? We were already there.

Kayla ended up re-reading the ending of the last Legacy of the Force book, and I curled up against the building and fell back asleep.

I awoke to Kayla poking me excitedly. A lone car had pulled into the parking lot. The owner got out and went into...

the coffee shop next door.

"I bet you scared her off, you hobo," Kayla accused me.

"I did no such thing. I am no hobo, hobo."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-" We were so into our... argument, that we almost didn't see one of the employees arrive.

She headed to the door and I gave her a hug. "Hello Brittney! Nice to see you so early this morning!"

"You got yourselves out of bed this early? Wow," then she saw our shirts. "Ah, I see. It just so happens that there are nice, new copies of a certain book, waiting on the rack for you guys."

We jumped excitedly.

Brittney was in her early twenties, maybe ten years older then us (we're fifteen). Practically every knows us at Borders. We are almost always there and I have a notorious reputation for knocking things over. And the both of us have reputations of hiding behind bookshelves reading the unbought books that we could not purchase because of our... erm... lack of income.

It wasn't our fault we combined what little money we had and bought the special edition boxed set of the Complete Star Wars Saga.

She slowly – it was killing us, when she was really only opening the door at normal speed – took out her key and unlocked the door. We waited impatiently for her to go around and get things ready for customers.

FINALLY she let us in and we made a beeline for the science fiction area, though Kayla pulled me back.

"I think you're right," I blabbed. "We need to emotionally prepare ourselves for what devastating events may occur in the next chapter of the Legacy of the Force."

Kayla looked at me like I was retarded. It didn't faze me – I got that look a lot, trust me. "Um, no, Hailey. Although you're probably right. The books are over here."

She dragged me back to the front of the store where the shiny new copies were sitting on the 'new arrivals' rack.

We both stood there, staring at it for the longest time. Then, I slowly reached my hand out for the top copy, when Kayla goes, "WAIT!"

I jerked my hand back, and clutched it with my other hand, holding it protectively. "Whhaaaaaat?" I cried. It was torture to be right in front of the books and having Kayla stop me.

"We need to make a pact. Rule One: No reading until we get back to your house and our preparations – that being food and drinks – are ready."

"Aw. Please. In here right now, the first chapter!!" I begged.

"Fine. But only until there, or else I shall unleash my wrath upon you." I squeaked and nodded furiously.

"Second," she continued, "we must ask the page number of the other person before crying out in angst." I nodded and we both stared at the book again. It was titled 'Fury' and had Jacen Solo (at least I think it was him) on the front cover.

"Eek!" I said, grabbing the top copy. Then I remembered something.  
"WAIT!" I said to Kayla. She stopped and I quickly put my copy back. "They put all the crappy ones on the top. Get one form the bottom!"

"Okay, one: that was how all the Pendragon books fell the last time you declared that. And two: your copies always get really beat up anyways, so what's it matter?"

I sighed, then picked up the copy I had held before. "You're right. Ahh... my pretty," I began cooing over the book, and even stroking it's spine. Kayla looked at me like I was retarded and pulled me towards the cash register.

Our parents had given us just enough money to buy a copy each. That was a big accomplishment, since they were under the impression: "You don't have money? Aw, poor baby. Get a job."

We headed for the little cafe-thing in Borders and we each got a drink and sat down and read the first chapter. I closed to book quickly before I was tempted to go on.

Kayla finished shortly after, and we mounted our bikes and rode home. Quickly, I might add.

When we got home, we settled in my living room with lots of junk food and Dr. Pepper. Then we started to read.

Then my mom got home, and decided we were going to Cedar Point, even though half the population would be there. She made us leave our books at home.

Evil, I say! Evil!

When we finally got back, we made a beeline for our books, but my mother decided to be evil again and took them, so we might get some sleep before school tomorrow. To say we were displeased would be an understatement.

In the morning, my mom was taking my little sister to school, and so we got the opportunity to take our books back. After a quick breakfast consisting of some old cereal, we climbed back on our bikes after getting our backpacks. With that, we rode to school.

Once we got there, we stood in front of the band room, like usual, but instead, we were reading. Did I mention I play flute? Kayla plays clarinet.

Our friend Sarah's bus came, and she met up with us in front of the band room as well. Some of our friends joined us as well, but everyone knew not to disturb me while reading. I would bite their head off. Kayla, on the other hand, would just yell at them while continuing to read at the same time.

Some kid who I barely knew noticed what I was reading. "Dude.. when did that book come out?" apperantly he was a Star Wars fan as well.

I ignored him.

He repeated his question to Kayla and she muttered. "Yesterday. Shut Up." to him. If I was paying attention, I would have laughed.

Unfortunately, the bell rang.

I sighed and ran to my locker, which was a whole hall over, and managed to get to first period on time.

First it was Health. No one I liked was in that class, and it was so easy, a caveman could do it, no pun intended.

I literally slept every day for a whole week in his class. On Friday, he wrote the test on the board, and I aced it.

So for the whole class period, I read. It wasn't like the coach cared.

All too soon, the bell rung, and I entered the dreaded Algebra II. Why is a Freshman in a Junior Honors class, you might ask? Because Kayla, Sarah, and I are too smart. Yeah. Nerds and proud. Then why was it I could never manage anything but a C in the class? These questions haunt me.

In Algebra II, I couldn't read, since I actually had to pay attention in that class. But finally, the bell rung, and she assigned a ton of homework like usual.

Next came Literature. I hid my book on my lap, as did Kayla, who sat across the room (not by our choice). Occasionally she would call on one of us for the answer, and Sarah, who sat behind me, would whisper the answer, like the amazing person that she is.

The bell rung again, luckily that day seemed to be going pretty fast.

Next was Freshman Band. Kayla was in the class with me, and she got a seat next to me because of the lack of chair order. Our class was small, since it was only freshmen. There were only eight people.

Two flutes (One being me).

One Clarinet (Kayla).

One Saxophone.

Two Trumpets.

One French Horn/Mellophone.

One Bari sax.

Yep. That was our band class. And a psychotic band director in a pear tree.

She's actually not that bad. I like her, though some people say they hate her, which I find funny, because the people that say that are the ones who have gotten on her bad side. Ha.

But no reading in band. Kayla and I quietly discussed parts we had both read when we weren't playing.

The bell came tolling once more... umm... yeah...

And I went to World Geography with Sarah. We didn't do much, and every chance I got, I read under my desk.

Then lunch came, and instead of going to lunch, Kayla and I went to the library to continued to read.

Later, after Sarah had finished eating, she joined us as well, but did homework.

Next came Biology, which the three of us had together. We were supposed to do these worksheets that had a projector thing to go with it, and Sarah ended up filling them out for both me and Kayla, since we were too immersed in our books. Oh, well.

Poor Sarah has to ride the bus home, while Kayla and I sat in the band room, reading.

We finally got the sense to ride our bikes home.

It was a ten minute ride, and as soon as we got there, I proclaimed. "Star Wars, here I cometh!"

Kayla laughed, and we sat on the swings in my backyard, reading. A no brainer.

I had ten pages to go, when Kayla proclaimed, "Done!"

"No fair," I whined. "I have ten pages left," So I read them while Kayla swung, contemplating what she had just read.

"Aaaaaand... DONE!" I cried, jumping off the swing.

We laid down on the grass and looked up at the approaching twilight and discussed the book.

We gazed up at the Twilight for awhile, and then I said, "You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I wish we could live in the Star Wars universe. It would be so cool to be a Jedi!"

"It would be," she said.

At that moment, something purple flashed across the sky.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Kayla murmured.

The last thing we remembered before passing out was falling into a great black abyss and seeing the disfigured stars... kinda like when ships jump to hyperspace. Strange...

* * *

**Don't worry, my kind readers. The Star Wars Galaxy, we will go in the next chapter!**

**Please Review! Reward: COOKIES!!**


	2. In Which We wonder Where The Heck We Are

**Cookies to all who reviewed my story! Thanks!**

**Anyways... Um... yeah, so now the story gets interesting...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

I think I just died. Quite literally. I mean, descending darkness or whatever for no apparent reason?

It was something out of a sci-fi book.

It wasn't until later when I found out how right I was.

Kayla and I stood up. It was weird, we couldn't see anything but each other. "What's going on?" Kayla asked.

Yeah, like I knew the answer.

As if to answer her question, a white light appeared, growing larger every second.

"Oh my God, we died," I said loudly.

"Don't be stupid," Kayla said. Darn. I was so sure I was right. Oh, well.

"Think of it this way, at least we got to read the latest installment of the Legacy of the Force before we left the Earth," I blabbed on. Then I saw something.

"Don't be silly. We didn't leave Earth. I think Star Wars is going to your head."

"Um, Kayla... I think we did leave Earth."

The light was all around us now, and suddenly we were standing in front of a half circle. A very familiar-looking half circle. A circle that we shouldn't really be standing in unless we were in a padded room with a nice, warm straight-jacket.

It was the Jedi counsil.

"Um... Hello," Kayla said.

The Masters said nothing.

Looking around me, I could tell it was sometimes before the Phantom Menace. Or during it, I wasn't sure.

"Who are you?" One of the lower Masters spoke up.

"Uh... I'm Hailey." I said at the same time Kayla said. "Kayla."

"Where do you come from? You were suddenly here."

"How are we supposed to know?" Kayla shot back.

Uh-oh. I remembered something. Kayla disliked the Jedi. She was more partial to characters like Jacen Solo and Anakin Skywalker. Sith.

"You don't know how you got here?" Another Jedi I asked. Ooh! I knew who it was. It was Mace Window! Erm... I mean Windu.

"Uhh... one minute we were in my backyard... then we died. This must be Heaven." I blabbed.

"We didn't die," Kayla said. "Heaven is less polluted." she felt the need to specify. "We're from Earth," she told them. The name meant nothing to the Jedi. How lovely. They couldn't help us get back home!

"How would you know... wait... pollution? Hey! We're on Coruscant!" I realized. How could I have been so stupid?!

"Very much alive, you are. But brought here, why?" Yoda murmered. I wanted to hug him.

"Uhh... no idea..." I mused.

"Well... Hailey kinda wished that we were here, and then we fell into blackness. Then there was this white light and suddenly we were here," Kayla explained.

"Hey! It was not my fault!" Then I thought of something. "I know!" I turned to Kayla. "What if the Force sent us here to change the past so what happens in the books changes..."

She thought about it for a while... before...

"How know you of the force?" Yoda asked.

"Um... I dunno..." I said. I wasn't sure if they should know about the books and movies. In the words of Doc (Emmett Brown, Back To the Future) 'Knowing too much about your future is dangerous.' So I kept quiet.

"They are strong in the force, I can feel it," one of the Masters murmured.

"But what do we do about it?" Mace asked. He looked nothing like the movies. None of them did... there were details that I was noticing were in the movies. Many details. Only Yoda stayed true to his movie character.

"Assign a Master to watch over them for the time being, we will. For now, meditate, I must. In due time, answers will come."

"Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi are heading out to Naboo this afternoon. These girls can stay in the ship, and not interfere, but they will be safe." Another Master said. I could tell Window was not all too pleased about it, but he agreed.

"Send for Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi," he said. One of the masters sent for them with his comm unit, and they waited.

Meanwhile, I could hardly contain my excitement. We were actually going to meet Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. I was more then excited. Obi-Wan is my favorite character of all time.

Soon, they arrived and I almost died. Again. Even though Kayla said we never died in the first place. I wasn't so sure. It would be Heaven beyond Heavens.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both looked much more handsome in real life. Or Heaven. Whichever it was. And Obi-Wan was defiantly cuter. Not that I'm saying Ewan McGregor isn't cute or anything. But he was no real life/Heavenly Obi-Wan.

The council dismissed us and we waited outside. Too bad we couldn't stay, but at least Kayla and I could discuss what the heck was going on.

"We are most defiantly in Heaven." I decided.

"No, we are not. In Heaven, would this tickle?" she poked me in the side. It's no fair that I'm so ticklish. Not fair at all.

"Ahh!! TU MADRE!!" I yelled. No one was there to hear, so what did it matter?

"Anyways, I think you're right. About the whole force thing. Not the Heaven thing. I do think the force or something else sent us here to stop the things from happening. I hope we can..." she said, even though she was secretly thinking she could become a Sith like Palpatine and rule the world – Galaxy, I mean.

"SITH SYMPATHIZER!!" I yelled, then realized it wasn't the smartest thing to do in a Jedi Temple. But it was true.

Luckily, no one heard us... by 'us' I mean 'me.'

"Shut up. It doesn't matter what side we're on."

"Yes it does! We can't have two different opinions on what 'saving the galaxy' means.

She sighed. "Fine... but we can't destroy all the Sith!"

"Why not?" I asked. "They'll just come back later... and stronger. I think we should stay neutral and do what is right for the whole Galaxy."

She sighed. "You're right... surprisingly."

I beamed.

"But we will need to stay with someone and work from their side. We can't go running about the Galaxy alone..."

I sighed.

"How about... I stay here. With Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, I mean. You go find the Chancellor. Tell him who you are and who he is... but do NOT tell him anything else. And tell him you want to be a Sith. Mention nothing about the Jedi, unless you're speaking in disdain."

She nodded. "Alright. I'll gain his trust."

"And so I shall stay with them and use my influence..."

"You can't influence people," she told me. I sighed.

"I'll try."

"Okay," she gave me a quick hug. "I'll have a comm unit, and I'll send you a message, so you can get the code to mine once you get one."

"Okay, byeee," I didn't want to split up. I could have cried.

"Bye," she said, then disappeared down the hall.

At that, the doors opened, and Qui-Gon stepped out, followed by Obi-Wan.

"Where's the other girl?" Qui-Gon asked.

"What other girl?" I decided to play dumb. For now.

"The council said there were two of you."

"Nope. Sometimes I get split personality disorder, though. I named my alter-ego Kayla."

He and Obi-Wan stared at me a moment. They either thought I was lying or thought I was crazy. Or maybe they thought I was both. I was careful to hide my thoughts. "Very well. Come with us, and we'll find you a place to sleep."

We reached their quarters and went inside. They were very nice, but had only two rooms. "Not to worry," I said, smiling. "I am a pro at couch sleeping and at floor sleeping."

"It's okay," Obi-Wan said, returning my smile. "So am I, it won't be a problem."

"Noooo." I said. I couldn't let them do this to me. "I shall sleep on the floor!"

"I am sleeping down there whether you like it or not."

Qui-Gon interrupted. "So you both are sleeping on the floor?"

"YES!" I said. It felt a little rude so I added, "sir."

"No need for that 'sir' stuff. Call me Master Jinn or just Qui-Gon."

"Um... okay Master Qui-Gon..."

He laughed. "Good enough."

I blinked. "Someone slap me," I said.

"What? Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"So I know I'm not A. dreaming, or B. In Heaven."

Neither of them did. So I slapped myself.

"Ow."

* * *

**And that is that!**

**Please review! Pie for everyone that does!**


	3. Scary Scary

**Gah, I'm retarded. While I had two active stories going, I started two completely new stories, while promising I'd rewrite another authors' story. And I still have a ton of homework for tonight. Grr.**

**Oh, well, heres we goes...**

**Oh! And Pie for everyone who reviewed!**

**And since Kayla has declared she is too lazy to write her own Point of View, then I have to. Grr.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned Star Wars I would be struggling through Algebra Two? NO! I would use my uber-imagination skills to make it jump off a cliff!**

* * *

(Kayla's P.O.V. (the real Kayla, not Hailey's claimed 'alter ego' Ha.))

I had to do something... hmmm... I really didn't like splitting up, but Hailey would have stayed and I... don't like Jedi. Oh, well. It works.

Hmm... I wonder if they have Algebra Two in this Galaxy. I hope not. I don't like it too terribly much.

Anyways... I need to figure out where I'm going... hmm... I know! Palpatine! I shall force him to bend to my will through sheer force of blackmail! Hooray for me!

Hmm... right... Senate... his office, he should be there. I hope. If not... then I'm screwed. I wonder what Hailey told them about me... Hmm... Anyways...

I finally reached the senate building. It was a little harder to find then just having the camera swoosh to it in the movies. Although a swoosh would have made my feet hurt less.

I climbed up to his office... or, well, took the hoverlift (it was so cool!) up to his office, random people looking at me weirdly because of my Earthian (Earthiness??) clothes.

Hmm... I shall have to find new ones... maybe Palpy will lend me some!

The guards didn't let me in. Now that wasn't very fair. Or very nice.

"Well," I told the red guard. Wait... they were both red... "Tell Mr. Palpy-teen that I know who he is."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that, idiot."

We continued to battle like that for a few more minutes (I wish I could say I was winning, but that would be sickeningly optimistic), then the door opened and Palpy – erm, the Dark Lord of the Sith – stepped out.

"Let the girl in. I sense we have some business."

He was pretty scary in real life. I mean, in the movie, he just looked like a scary old hermit that might possibly be someone's grandfather, but Palpatine in real life looked terrifying.

I slowly followed him into his office, and what I hoped would not be my death. After all, how would Hailey cope without me? She would die all alone, probably suffocating after sneaking into a shipment of books and getting squashed. She needed me. Haha.

* * *

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

Oh, dear. My back hurt terribly in the morning. It seemed that floors in the Star Wars Galaxy were much harder then the ones back home.

I sighed. I missed home. And Borders. And Kayla. Hmpf.

Qui-Gon made us a nice breakfast, and soon we found ourselves on a ship headed for Naboo.

Once we reached landed in the Trade Federation's Hangar, I got up to follow Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"No, Hailey, stay here," Qui-Gon said. I almost agreed.

Then I remembered what happened to their ship.

"NO!" I shouted. "Please? I won't be in the way at all. I swear. I just can't stay on this ship. Um, I'm Claustrophobic unless there are other people there!"

Qui-Gon frowned. "You'll have the captains,"

"They don't like me!!" Which wasn't true. They just kept their distance.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. Ooh! Something not all calm-like or whatever. Obi-Wan was pretending not to be listening in, but I knew he was. Oh, well.

"Fine. But you don't say a word, or else you're going straight back to the temple. Is that understood?"

I felt like I was five and my dad was lecturing me not to stick nails in the car tires again. I nodded.

"Then come along."

Qui-Gon liked me. Yep. He was only hiding his fatherly affection from me for the cameras.

Wait... if I was there, did that mean that I was in the movies?

A quick turn told me that there were no freaky cameras following my every move, so I relaxed. It would be kinda awkward explaining to my parents how I got into the movie.

Then we entered the conference-looking room thingy. I was already taking deep gulps of air (as to not die from the poison, silly!) until Obi-Wan looked at me funny and I stopped.

Then the droid came in. Oh yeah! I forgot! The droid came in first, then it's time to take deeps gulps of air.

Then they stood up, and how silly, I felt the deaths, too. Hmm. Now I knew the ship had been blown up. I wondered if they would put two and two together. A glance from Obi-Wan told me he had. Oops.

Some green stuff came out of the vent. Eeeeeew! Gross! I wondered if it would stain my new almost Jedi-looking robes. They were so awesome, I would hate for them to be a puke-green color.

I wondered what the green stuff actually did. Did it kill you, or just knock you out? I was about to try it when Qui-Gon said. "Hold your breath, Hailey."

I decided that they knew way more then I did, so I held my breath and stood behind them as the battled out of the room. I had my lightsaber out, but I was finding it hard to knock away blasts, as they were already being blocked out in front of me. Stupid Jedi. Actually, no. I prefer all my limbs the way they are.

"We should sneak onto separate ships and go to the core." I gulped. I didn't like being alone.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said. Perfect Padawan. Grr.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked him.

"Fine," he said, taking off. I followed him.

Once we reached the planet, he turned to me. "You knew about the ship blowing up. That's why you didn't want to stay aboard. Why didn't you tell us? You let two innocent people die."

I backed up. He was one pretty scary mushroom.

"Uh... I don't know," I said. "I somehow knew something bad was going to happen, so I didn't want to stay on the ship."

Obi-Wan seemed to take my answer. "Next time that happens, tell Qui-Gon or I, okay?"

"Okay," I said, though I wasn't sure...

* * *

(Kayla)

"You want to become a Sith, too?" My dear Palpy asked me in a very scary manner. Did I mention he was scary?

But I nodded. Making things work was me and Hailey's best bet of getting out of here.

We had been talking for the longest time and I was getting sick of him repeating that question.

"You may shadow my apprentice, Darth Maul, for a while. You are not permitted to become a apprentice right now, since there are only two Sith. Do what he says, and if you don't obey, then he will kill you."

I gulped and nodded.

Darth Maul stepped into view. He was scary too! Would I be able to sleep from the scary-ness? I had hoped that Sith were more misunderstood then terrifying. Hmpf.

--

The next morning, I had to get up early and go with Maul to the Trade Federation thing on Naboo.

Grr.

Then we had to leave again to go to Tatooine. I knew why. But that still didn't make Mauly-poo want to talk anymore.

Grr.

Silent Idiot.

I realized something. I could just kill him right now, and balance would be returned, right? But then, I'd also probably be dead with him. That didn't sound too pleasant.

Sigh.

Now he's gone, making me wait here with the gear. I know where he is, though. He's battling Qui-Gon. I hurried over the sand dune and saw that I was right. And a little boy, who I would presume was Anakin, was still as a statue.

I ran over to him and tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the ship. "Go!" I said. "Oh, and you didn't see me, okay?"

He nodded, then thanked me and disappeared into the ship. I quickly ran back to where Maul told me to stay and sat down. Stupid black cloak made it terribly hot in a desert.

Then, Maul came back, and we were off again.

Stupid heat.

* * *

(Hailey-poo)

We had gotten back to Coruscant, and were now in front of the council. I guess they had just passed the whole alter-ego thing off as my stupidity had somehow gotten her killed, or she found a way back.

Oh, well.

Great, now the Queen wants to go back to Naboo. Bipolar, much?

That reminds me of the song by Weird Al.

"We caught a ride back to Naboo, cause Queen Amidala wanted to. I frankly would have liked to stay. We all fought in that epic war, and it wasn't long at all before, little hotshot flew his plane and saved the-"

"Hailey?" Obi-Wan said. I looked up. Oops. I hope that wasn't out loud. "What war?"

"Oh, umm..." I decided to improvise. "I was simply singing about stuff now, but then I forgot where I was a jumped back a couple hundred years to the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion," I said.

"The what invasion?"

Crap. I could have punched my face. That hadn't happened yet!

"What's for dinner?"

* * *

**Well, that's all for now, kiddies. Sorry for the wait, I'm trying (and failing) to juggle four different stories.**

**And I feel like I skipped over a lot of it, and for that, I'm sorry. I just don't like fillers... Bleh...**

**Review for cute chocolates!**


	4. TU MADRE

**Sorry for the wait lads and lasses! Yeeh-Haw!**

**Ew. Someone shoot me. Unless you're Kayla. Then nevermind...**

**Umm... and since I am terribly unorganized, I couldn't figure out who's reviews I had replied to, but I think I got everybody, if not then sorry, I will this time. Thanks for reviewing, guys! I love you all!! Chocolates for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: When Hitler becomes a unicorn! (Which I hope is soon, for more then one reason).**

**And... I don't know... I'm on a sugar high. It's not my fault!!**

_This is force-speak..._

* * *

(Kay-loo's Point of View-ish-ness)

Hmm. I miss my dog. Gracie! I'll be home soon!!

Hmm... home. That sounds nice. I miss my whole family! I don't like this whole being alone thing! I'm not used to it! I'm a triplet for crying out loud! Angst!

Okay... so now that that's done, I guess I should tell everybody what has happened... Um.. so where were we before? Oh, yeah. I was tailing Maul, Darth Maul. That made me giggle. That was our halftime show for marching band! James Bond, I mean. Not Darth Maul.

Even though that would be amazing...(I don't think I should kill Hailey for writing something incorrect for the sake of the plot line, should I? Nah, I don't think I will -stares pointedly at... self- It wasn't my fault!)

Um.. so, anyways... we were on Naboo. That much I knew. Mr. Mauly-poo didn't do much to let me know. I blame Palpy for picking such an incompetent apprentice. I, on the other hand, would be a superb apprentice. Go me!

Well, technically, we weren't _on_ Naboo, we were floating above it. Same difference, really. Okay, maybe not. (I still don't think I should kill Hailey)

As I was lost in the wonderful world of Disney... I mean, my thoughts, I suddenly heard...

_Hmm... how I do enjoy the color purple..._

I fell off my chair. It sounded like Hailey!

Um... how did that happen? Not the falling off my chair (it happens quite often), but the whole hearing Hailey thing.

Maybe the sun from Tatooine was getting to my head.

OR... The counsel DID say something about being force sensitive...

_BOO!!_

* * *

(Hailey's POW... erm, I mean POV)

_BOO!!_

"AHH!" I fell over into the mud. The scene was familiar. Queen Amidala had just finished meeting Boss Nas, and they were planning strategical-ness. I'm not good at that.

It seemed as though no one but me saw the whole thing with Padme being Queen and the decoy being blah, blah, blah. Who cares? The point was, no one saw it coming. It made me laugh. I almost did. Laugh, I mean. Of course I saw it coming.

Then I thought of something! Yes, that deserves an exclamation point! That does too.

If I could stop the young love from blossoming early, then the problem would be easy to fix! Duh!

Too bad I couldn't have stopped Padme from going into the town... though they still would have met on the plane... Hmm...

I slinked towards Anakin. Is slinked a word? Well, that was what I was doing. Almost snake-like, but not enough to use the word slithered.

"Hey there, shorty," I said. He froze.

He didn't like me much.

"Um, what?" He said, trying to look a feel superior. It wasn't working.

"You try and look superior to me, but that is not possible, I am the ruler of everything! FOR I AM BEOWULF!!" I said in a loud booming voice. Oops, I got sidetracked.

Ew. Beowulf. I didn't like that movie...

About five people looked up at my outburst, then quickly went back to work. Anakin looked like he was going to bolt. I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched. Cool.

"You know what this means?" I said in a hushed tone. Haha.

"What? Who's Bae-o-wolf?"Anakin asked.

"No, silly! I meant the queen! Because Padme is the Queen, you can't, you know... be friends or anything."

"Why not?"

Why not? WHY NOT? BECAUSE HE'LL DESTORY THE GALAXY, THAT'S WHY!!

"Because she's much higher on the social status then you. I mean and on top of that, you'll never see her, since you'll be a Jedi."

"I'm gonna be a Jedi??"

I decided to be very Yoda-like. "Will you?"

It's Yoda-like cause of backwards it's 'You will' Hah! Who says I'm retarded?! I'll keeeeel youuuuuu!!

Yeah...

"Hailey?" Obi-Wan called.

"Sorry, squirt, gotta run," I said to Anakin and headed in Obi-Wan's direction. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I ran into a tree. Ah, what fun.

"Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" I asked in a weird-ish voice. It was fun confusing people. I got quite a kick out of it. Sometimes, literally.

"You're gonna be with us when we enter the palace." He said, then went over the battle plan. I stopped him, since I knew what it was.

"Okiee-Dokiee!" I shouted, then ran behind a bush and sat down. I pulled a small package of Skittles out of my pocket and ate a few. They came with me in my pocket when me and Kayla were sent here. Or died. I still wasn't dismissing that theory.

I had the urge to sing when I remembered the whole 'Boo!!' thing from before.

It sounded like Kayla. I tried doing the same thing as I did before by opening up my mind or whatever when I saw the flower. The purple flower. I wanted to pick it, but it turned out to be some deadly, flesh-eating thing like a venus fly trap at home. Now picture that in purple, multiply it by ten, and you have the pretty flower.

I did the weird opening my mind thing again and screamed (in my head),

_TU MADRE!!_

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both massaged their temples, which told me I was successful. I beamed. Haha. It even reached the Sith Lord.

* * *

(Kayloo again)

This time I fell over onto Maul. And almost impaled my head on one of his head spikes. He was furious, but one look told me he heard it too.

"Oh, good. So I'm not the only one hearing the voices."

He ignored me like usual and we continued onto our transport down to Naboo.

As we descended, I tried to do the same thing again. But this time I only concentrated on calling Hailey.

_Can you here me now?_ I said, quoting some commercial for something or other to do with cell phones...

_Kayla?_

I almost squealed! It worked!

_YAY!! _I said... or, well thought.

_Gah. Ow. _Hailey replied.

_Sorry._

_Woah, this is sooo cool!_

_It is! And now we don't have to worry about getting comlinks and whatever!_

_Le Gasp! What if the Jedi were right and we really are force-sensitive?!_

_That would be so cool!_ I said. Maybe she was right. Hmm...

_So... how have things been?_

_Um... Darth Sidious is so much cooler in real life!! _I continued to rant about how cool the Sith were and throw in some topic that had nothing to do with anything. Like usual. _What have you been up to?_

_Um... stuff, I guess... And Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and Anakin looove me!_

_I'm sure, _I said sarcastically.

_HEY! Well... Qui-Gon doesn't APPEAR to like me, but I'm sure he's just hiding his fatherly affection because he is a Jedi and they can't have attachments, though that didn't really stop him with Tahl... but anyways, And Anakin... well, he's just terrified of me... and Obi-Wan doesn't think I'm sane._

_You're not._

_Well that's not very nice!_

_Oh, well. Eep! I gotta go, we just landed on Naboo. Byee! I love you!_

_Byeeeee! I love you toooo!!_

Darth Maul and I got off of the small ship-thing... transport, I guess? Anyways, I can't remember exactly what we did, but we were waiting behind the doors that are opened and the lightsaber duel starts.

I wonder if there's going to be the dramatic music... hmm...

"Go wait somewhere, I won't be long." Darth Maul said. It was like the first full sentence he had spoken to me! Yay! He loves me!

"But I want to be here with you!"

"GO!" he said. I nodded quickly and made it look like I was leaving. Haha. Fooled him.

Suddenly, the dramatic music began. Or... it was actually just my imagination. Darn.

Then the doors swung open to reveal the Jedi and the Queen and the other insignificant people. Including Anakin. I wonder if I just killed Anakin, if the world would be a better place? Or, Galaxy...

But I couldn't see Hailey. That was depressing. I tried asking where she was through my mind... but there were some shield or something. I forget what their called. Hailey would know. Grr. Where is she??

The Jedi and Sith began stripping! Eew!! Well... they actually were taking off their cloaks... what if they get cold?

I remember a time when Rachael, my sister/triplet, stole my jacket and I was cold. That wasn't very fair. Maybe I should steal the Jedi's cloaks. Then they will be cold, too!

They pulled out their lightsabers and the duel began. I just hoped I wouldn't be caught in the cross-fire. Or whatever it was called when using great big glowing sticks that cut through everything.

Gulp.

Cool!

* * *

**Whoo! Another chapter!**

**Please review!!**


	5. The Duel of Fate and Fated

**Whoo! I decided to update to save a reviewer from stabbing their computer... so, yeah!**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing important is mine. Just Hailey cause, she's basically me, and my friend Kayla... although... wouldn't it be cool if I was the main character of some amazing book? And my life was being written out? That would be weird... I wonder how book characters feel.**

**I need Skittles.**

**Okay, I've got them. And now it's time for the story!**

* * *

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

I had found a very convenient crate to hide behind when the doors slid open. I saw Kayla! Whoo!

Anakin came running and hid next to me. "Hide in the ship!" I snapped.

He stared at me. "Um... okay!" he said. He ran off the the empty ship. Idiot. Although... that was how they were going to win the war... maybe not so idiotic at all?

Hey! I wanted to be the hero! Then Weird Al can sing about me saving the day! But there weren't any ships left. Well... that was depressing! Now I couldn't be a hero! No songs would be sung about me! No fair.

Instead, I followed the Jedi and Sith dueling to their deaths. I would join in, but I was too afraid I would get an arm or my head chopped off. And I wasn't sure if their lightsabers would slice through the little training saber the Jedi gave me for my own protection.

Then I ran into someone. It was Kayla! I tackled her after she had just gotten up. "KAYLA! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!" I cried.

"I love you, too. Now, come, on. We have to catch up."

We ran after the Jedi and the Sith, taking a safer route down to the correct level. I sprinted after them, Kayla not far behind.

Well, that was cool. I ran faster then Obi-Wan. Although, I hadn't been fighting my butt off for the last twenty minutes. I barely cleared the laser shield in front of Obi-Wan. That meant I was closer to Qui-Gon. Yay!

Kayla was stuck behind Obi-Wan. Poor her... As soon as the shields opened again, I was off, pulling out my training saber.

Yes! I made it through. Kayla and Obi-Wan were still trapped, though. I tried to distract Darth Maul away from Qui-Gon. I didn't want him to die! But, Maul seemed to deem me insignificant, and kneed me in the stomach. It hurt. A lot. I fell backwards just as Maul stabbed Qui-Gon in the chest, smirking as he did so.

"NOOOOOO!!" Obi-Wan and I screamed at the same time. Darth Maul turned to me, and raised his lightsaber just as the shields opened up.

I kicked him in the balls.

Mwuahaha! Haha! I kicked a Sith where it hurt the most! Whoo! Go me!

I scrambled out of the way as the scary Sith dude focused on me, not realizing Obi-Wan was headed this way.

Maul swung his weapon behind him suddenly, and knocked Obi-Wan silly with the hilt of his lightsaber. Stunned for a moment, my love was unable to save me from the horrible demon!

Well... not really 'love' but that's not important right now.

Wait! I got one!

What can go up the chimney down but can't go down th chimney up?

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait... Yes! An umbrella! Now think about that! Ha!

ANYWAYS... Darth Maul turned to me and raised his lethal glowing stick in the air, when Kayla...

* * *

(Kayla)

I wasn't stuck behind the lasers anymore, but I couldn't decide who to help. Sure, I wanted the Sith to win, but Hailey was on the Jedi's side. Eeek!

Then Mauly went for Hailey. I made a snap-decision and picked up Qui-Gon's lightsaber, turning it on. I was no good at fencing, Hailey made Ray (my triplet, if you forgot!) and I take a fencing class with her for a month before I declared that I would rather kill myself, so fighting was NOT an option.

So I threw the lightsaber.

It hit poor Maul in the back! Go me!

He turned to glare at me, then fell into the pit.

I wondered if Palpatine knew about my betrayal. It didn't feel like betrayal, though, cause I was saving Hailey.

We gave each other a hug, then went over to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had gotten up, and was holding Qui-Gon, much like in the movies. I blocked the thought of slashy fanfictions defining this moment from my mind, and Hailey and I began walking away to give Master and Padawan some privacy.

"Wait," came Qui-Gon's weak voice. He turned ever so slightly to Obi-Wan and said. "I was wrong, and I see that now. Hailey and Kayla are the chosen ones. Of that, I am sure. The prophecy must have been misread. Please make sure Anakin becomes a Jedi, he will make a great one. And as for you, my Padawan, my son. I love you." he said, then closed his eyes.

Hailey and I were both crying. So was Obi-Wan. We didn't want him to die! But his farewell speech was so much better then in the movie. There was no way Obi-Wan could feel replaced now by Anakin. I suddenly hated all of the fanfictions that made Obi-Wan feel replaced by Anakin and made him feel unloved. Poor Obi-Wan.

Silently, Obi-Wan stood up, carrying his Master in his arms. Hailey and I followed silently behind him, wiping our tears on our sleeves.

Then, someone moaned. "O-M-G! Qui-Gon's alive!! Yay!!" Hailey cheered. Obi-Wan looked relieved beyond belief. So were we. Now the three of us were cyring in hapiness.

"GET A FREAKING MEDIC!!" I screamed. Obi-Wan rushed out, leaving me and Hailey behind. That somehow reminded me of some Hannah Montanna show I was watching. Hannah Montanna is pure EVIL!! But I watched it anyways... Hmm...

And then I remembered what Qui-Gon had said. How could Hailey and I be the chosen ones?! First, we were two people, not one person. Second, we're not even from this universe! Third, Anakin is the chosen one!

Gosh!

But part of me wanted to be the chosen one. It would be so cool.

Suddenly I felt very homesick.

* * *

(Hailey)

Kayla, Obi-Wan, and I stood in front of the council, retelling what had happened. Kayla had to take over when Obi-Wan got to the part where the laser shields were, she she told the rest from there.

The council sat there when we were done, digesting the information. Especially that part about the prophecy. I could feel their eyes on me, evaluating what they saw.

"Meditated on your arrival, I have. Come to a conclusion, I have not. But if true, what Qui-Gon said, that the chosen ones, you are, believe, I do, that if you willed the force to take you back home, home, you would go."

We nodded, pretending to understand.

Mace Window – Windu – took over from there. "If this is true, then we believe the force will take you back here if you are needed."

We nodded. "How is the force teleporting us places, though?" Kayla, being a smarticle asked.

"This we do not know. We can only take consolation in the fact that there are aspects of the force that even we do not know." Mace Windu said.

Something didn't make sense. We didn't change much, things did happen the way they did before. But, on second thought, the little things might mean a lot in the future.

Maybe Darth Maul had to die. Maybe that was the way it was meant to be, and we couldn't do anything to stop it.

I kind of hoped Mace Windu was right. I mean, it would be pretty cool coming back.

"To take you home, will the force. If true chosen ones you are, then gone, you will be."

We nodded again. I turned to Obi-Wan. "I'll miss you!" said, and gave him a hug. Surprisingly, he hugged me back.

"I hope to see you again one day," Obi-Wan said. Maybe he did like me after all! "Especially when my Master has healed fully."

Kayla just gave him a handshake, and we stood facing each other, trying to figure out how to do it.

Not even knowing what we were doing, we clasped hands and said, "Home," together. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, we were standing in my backyard.

I stared at Kayla. She stared back.

"Soo... how 'bout them Braves?" I asked to brake the awkwardness.

She laughed. "Do you really think that happened?"

"One way to find out," I said, then ran into my living room and put in The Phantom Menace and fast-forwarded to the fight between the Jedi and Darth Maul. It was exactly the same as the last fifty times I had watched it. We were crestfallen. It hadn't really happened. Well, that was depressing.

Just then my mom walked into the room. "Oh, that movie again?" she sighed, then frowned. "What are you wearing?"

I looked down. Kayla and I were still wearing the clothes that we were wearing when we had been standing in front of the counsel.

I had a feeling it was just beginning.

* * *

**Don't worry, folks! This is NOT over! Eek! How could it be? That would be terrible!**

**Please review... I need some ideas for the next time they enter the Star Wars world... which will be about the beginning of the Clone Wars.**

**Until next time, please review!**

**I will love you forever!!**


	6. Home Again, Home Again Jiggidy Jig

**Whoo! Another chapter! And this time there will be another person drug along! Hooray!**

**Now that that's over with...**

**Disclaimer: Dude... I own nothing. I don't even think I own myself and my friends... Hmm...**

* * *

I looked at Kayla. "I don't think we should tell anyone about this," I said.

"I agree. They'll probably think we're crazy."

"Or they'll ship us off to an asylum and put us in padded rooms with straight jackets! Then I'd be away from you!"

* * *

A long week had passed. School and other activities seemed so _trivial_. Kayla and I still spoke about it, but I felt bad about keeping it from Rachael. If you forgot who that is, that's one of Kayla's triplets.

Oho! A commercial for some Pirates of the Caribbean Online. I should go there!

Did I mention I was watching TV?

EW!! Kidz Bob! EWWWWW. Hey I like the Great Escape. EW no one likes Party Like a Rockstar! EWWW!! Okay, well maybe people do... so I guess that doesn't count.

Ew now it's a Polly Pocket commercial. To think I used to be obsessed with her... Well... kind of...

NOOOO!! Don't smash the guitar! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

"HAILEY!" My mom yelled. I jumped about a foot. "You're going to be late for the bus and I'm NOT driving you!!" she said.

I jumped up for real this time and ran out the door, grabbing my converses as I went.

I missed the bus, but being an idiot, I chased it down my street where I got on at the stoplight. I was rather proud of myself.

I sat in the seat in front of Kayla and Rachael, and next to their triplet, Zach. "Way to be late," he said.

I kicked him.

Kayla started laughing, and held onto Rachael's shoulder for support.

Then I felt a twitch.

But nothing was there.

Then we were in all too familiar blackness.

But instead of standing in front of the council like we were before, I was sitting next to Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Oh-Ehm-Gee! It's you!" I cried, giving him a hug.

He freaked out at first (at least, as much as a Jedi Master could freak out), but then I think he recognized me. "Hailey?"

"Yes!" I squealed. Just for a mushy scene like this, I gave him another hug, then looked around the room. Some kid, a pilot, Qui-Gon, and me.

Where was Kayla?

Oh... I realized we were on a ship above Coruscant. Interesting. I wonder if we were around the time of the Start of the Clone Wars. That would be pretty cool.

I wish I knew where Kayla was. I wondered if she had came as well. Hmm... the force stuff seemed to work before, so,

_DUDEEE!!_

_AHH!! JEEZ HAILEY!_

_Okay, okay, stop yelling! Where are you?_

_Um, we just left the council._

_We?_

_Rachael came along, to... I wonder why..._

_Hm... I don't know... your hand was on her shoulder, maybe it's a contact thing?_

_No idea._

I just realized something. You could call me stupid or retarded, I don't care. I just call myself unobservant.

The 'kid' I mentioned before, was Anakin. Wow... I mean... Kayla loves him, (The Darth Vader version of him at least) and he looked WAY better in real life... or whatever it could be called that we were in.

We got out of the ship and rode a turbolift up to the council chambers. Did I mention those things were fun?

Well, we entered the chambers, but I saw no Kayla or Rachael. It made me sad.

What made me happy was seeing Obi-Wan. I grinned, and he smiled back. Yay! And I saw Yogurt – Yoda, I mean – too! Hooray!

Then we all felt a blast from the force. It must have been Padme's ship blowing up! That's not good. At least she wasn't on it. I was told to wait in outside the counsel room. Pfft. Stupid Jedi think I don't know what's going on.

Well... actually they do think I have no idea.

Which kind of leaves me out of things.

One good thing, though.

I got tackled.

Some of you could call it a bad thing, but when it's two of your best friends tackling you, it's the most amazing thing ever.

"I want to stay here forever!" Rachael said. Personally, I felt the same way. Kayla on the other hand, didn't.

"Gosh, go find you-know-who, then." I told her.

"Wrong universe, retard. That's Harry Potter." Kayla said.

"I know that, silly. I meant, go find Mr. Palpy-tin."

* * *

**I know it's REALLY short and nothing really happened, but I am going to go watch Death Note from the first episode... so oh, well. (evil laughter).**

**Peace.**


	7. What? Again?

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Qui-Gon wouldn't have died. Although I did kill him at first... so if you were a good reader and went back and read that part I changed, you would have known that I'm not totally heartless... even though I probably am, plus greatly unobservant.**

**So I didn't get very far with my epic "watching the Death Note from episode one" because I fell asleep around four or five. Oh, well.**

**Anyways... Love me, hate me, whatever. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

The council ended up placing me, Kayla, and Ray (a.k.a. Rachael) in the care of Obi-Wan who was on leave from missions. I guess he wasn't on the council yet. That made me sad, even though I had seen him in the council chambers. Oh, well.

Kayla, of course, decided to go run off and find Palpy-tin and do whatever. I don't even know these days. If I wasn't so sure we were alive, I would have said we were in heaven. Or dreaming. Either one.

Or maybe I'm actually in an asylum and the drugs they are administering are giving me hallucinations. That would be pretty cool, but pretty weird too, in a way.

Oh, well. Obi-Wan was getting us situated into the spare room. He had to bring extra blankets cause I had to explain to him that I like covers and Ray hogs them. She actually doesn't hog them, I do. Kinda. Never-the-less, it was great to have extra blankets, I'm not sure why.

I could tell Ray was just a wee overwhelmed. I was too, though I winged it and pretended it was cake.

I think. I'm just making it up as I go along. At least the whole "Hailey is truly amazing" thing.

That made me think about before... like before before. Erm... well, before we came here. We made up characters for ourselves in which Kayla's proclaimed title was 'Vampire Sith Lord Darth Tryphineus,' and mine was 'Darth Vanderaka, Shadow Hand of Vampire Sith Lord Darth Tryphineus.'

Yeah, talk about long titles.

And then we started this whole story, (I wrote most of it) about how my character, Ari, was Qui-Gon's daughter and she turned her back on the Jedi order, and became VSLDT's apprentice. It was pretty cool, but then I rewrote it and called it Trial By Error. It was pretty cool. (Note: Above events and story actually happened. It was truly the highlight of the eight grade.)

Anyways, back to Obi-Wan. He seemed almost lost. It reminded me of all those fanfics I read on that told the story of how Qui-Gon lived and pushed Obi-Wan aside for Anakin, and blah, blah, blah. There were even some fics where Obi-Wan turned.

Anyways, I decided to ask him about it, but was excitedly filling Ray in about our last adventure. (In Kayla and my epic tale, Ray was a Jedi).

I could tell she was excited to be here.

And I was excited to have her here.

* * *

**-Pause to go help mother and father paint basement-**

(Kayla)

I indeed, did go to find the Sith Lord, but when leaving the temple, I ran into Anakin. He did look much better as Darth Vader... I wish we landed in the third movie instead. Poo.

Oh, well. Currently, I am sleeping in a spare room of Palpatine's quarters in the senate building. It was rather comfy. And it was indeed true that he remembered me... so I told him I had no idea about what was going on, and suddenly I woke up quite a few years later.

I don't think he believed me.

Oh, well, he didn't say anything else about it, so right now I just need to concentrate on... what am I supposed to concentrate on?

The second one was my least favorite movie, so I didn't watch it as much. All I remember is Sideous kept ordering the assassination attempts (and failing) on Padme. And at the end, Dooku becomes Paply's apprentice.

I began to rub my hands together, plotting. Mwuahahaha!! Um... ANYWAYS...

I just need to get on Palpy's good side. I guess I may be on it already, since he didn't kill me or kick me out onto the street. Thinking about it, it was incredibly nice of him to give me a room. Nicer then usual. This proves my theory!

Siths can have hearts.

* * *

(Hailey)

So anyways, the next day, we woke up and found out the council was splitting me and Ray up. There were many tears. I was to stay with Obi-Wan, (which I can't say I wasn't happy about staying with him), and Ray was to go with Anakin and Qui-Gon. Even though I didn't want to admit it, it might be for the better, because then Ray could keep an eye on Anakin and stuff.

"Oh, Ray, one last thing," I said through my tears.

"Yes?" she asked.

_I love you!_ I said, praying that it would work.

She jumped I guess it did. "Woah, how did you do that?" she asked me. I thought about how to explain it.

"Well, it's like you're speaking, but instead of your mouth moving and stuff, your thoughts are projected into your head... or other people's head. Or something. But, you know how there's like a subconscious voice, and then there's a really loud one? Well, you take the loud one and I guess pretend like you're talking to me. You should try it!"

Ray bit her lip.

_Um..._

"Yay!!" I squealed, hugging her. "Now we can talk to each other. Kayla can do it, too."

"That's pretty amazing."

"Yes! But make sure if you're only, like talking to me or something, you have to put that into your thoughts as well... umm... I don't know... like pretend you're talking to me face-to-face."

"Got it. Bye!!" she screamed, then followed Anakin onto the ship... transport thing.

I walked back inside and found Obi-Wan.

"Hailey! I'm heading to the council now. You were asked to join me, since you will be accompanying me." He said, not even breaking his stride. I had to jog to keep up. I felt kind of pathetic.

It didn't take long before we were standing in front of the council, after having rode the fun turbolifts up. They silently stared at me and I silently stared back.

"So..." I said. "How 'bout them Braves?"

They, of course, had no clue as to what I was talking about. It was actually fun, although they didn't get it.

Note to self: Don't make any more Earth jokes.

Haha! Minor reference to the Pendragon series there! I wish I owned that series, but I don't so you can't sue me!

Anyways, back to the Future! Well... I meant the present.

Oh, well.

As it turned out, Obi-Wan was going back into the field the day after the next. I was to tail or shadow him or whatever. I miss Ray. And Kayla. And Lily, my puppy. Again, I was reminded of those dark Obi-Wan fanfics. I really needed to talk to him about that.

Well, then when we were leaving, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Ray were entering the chambers. I waved and gave her a heart sign with my hands, and she did the same with me. Then the doors closed.

* * *

(Ray)

So, yeah... I just couldn't believe I was here. It was pretty amazing. Pretty freaking amazing.

Anyways, I couldn't believe how much hotter Anakin was in real life. Same with Obi-Wan. I mean, Hayden Christensen and Ewan McGregor are insanely hot, but the Jedi were... five times that.

Ee!

Well, we got called to the immensely huge chamber, where the council sat in a half circle. At least George Lucas got that part right.

Which made me think: how would George Lucas have known about this universe? It made little to no sense.

I took a shot, interrupting Mace Windu. He didn't look very happy.

"Do you know someone named George Lucas?" I said loudly. Mace and several other Jedi Masters gave me disproving looks.

"Knew him, we did. Know how you knew him, we do. But the time is not now. Focus on the task at hand, we must."

Right. Protecting Padme – the senator.

I nodded.

They continued to speak, and I slipped into daydreamland. It's a very wonderful place, you should visit sometime. Especially when you're in class. Haha!

Soon, the council dismissed us and we were off to see the Senator.

When we reached her quarters, I looked around for her. And blinked. I didn't see her. There were six handmaidens, two guards, that pilot guy that I can't pronounce his name, and someone in a really weird-looking dress.

Oh.

Well... give me a break, I'm kind of overwhelmed here!

Anyways, I kept noticing Anakin looking at Padme. And when Anakin wasn't looking, she would look at him. They seemed to get the timing perfect for people who didn't want to get caught staring.

Hmpf.

So, I got to sleep on the couch while Anakin and Qui-Gon kept watch over Padme. I wasn't too displeased about that, I do enjoy sleeping.

I awoke to a shout. And buzzing lightsabers. I stood up quickly, fighting off the sleepiness.

I knew the movie, so I didn't bother hurrying. Then Anakin pushed past me, headed for the doors. To some speeder, I'd assume.

I was right!

Anyways, I entered Padme's bedroom, and she was sitting curled up into a ball. I went to leave, but she beckoned me in.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

We had been introduced along with everybody else, but we had never really spoken face-to-face.

She nodded.

"How has Anakin been?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh," I had no idea how to answer. "Good." Geez, am I uncreative or what?

"That's good. He's... grown... since I've last seen him. He's much more mature..." she frowned in concentration, maybe from not being able to find the right words. I had to keep myself from giggling.

"Actually," she continued. "He looks quite nice. I wonder if his... chest..." she stopped talking and blushed crimson. My thoughts flashed to that scene in the third movie. Ya know... the one where -insert giggle- Hayden Christensen has no shirt on.

I wasn't sure what to say. "Mhm," I muttered, and that seemed to spur her on.

"I mean, it's silly to think of such things, but I mean if he wasn't a Jedi then perhaps... we could have..." she broke of and paused for a moment, then giggled. "I suppose I seem silly, here I don't even know you, yet I'm pouring my heart out to you over someone I know I can't have and probably doesn't return my feelings."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I muttered, not meaning for her to hear. But she did. Geez.

"What do you mean?" he voice was pure curiosity with a hint of hope for love... or something.

"Well... I think he feels the same way about you..." I stopped. "Don't tell anyone I said that!"

She nodded. "I won't."

I could tell she was excited about the new revelation I brought her.

I suddenly wondered if I had messed everything up.

* * *

**Yay! This was a (kinda) long one in reward for your patience!**

**Please review! Spread the love! Spread the love (or hate) of my story and lend some to me! For with it, my creativity flows!**

**Gosh. I sound like a deranged hippie.**


	8. Gossiping Old Womenlike Jedi

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**And... hmm... I can't think of anything else to say, other then my cousin, aunt, and uncle are going to be arriving soon. So I must get the plot bunnies out of my head!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own my laptop. My dad bought it, so technically it's not mine... about the only thing I actually own is the thirty five dollars I got from babysitting last night... and even the government owns that, I think.**

**Great.**

**Anyways... I think I hear them outside. Darn!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Hailey)

Well... Obi Kenobi (haha that rhymes!) Wait... Obi is the last three letters of Kenobi. I never noticed that until now. Hmm... as my band director would say, "things that make you go hmm."

Anyways, Obi-Wan got the job of investigating the assassin's dart. Whatever it was called, I couldn't remember. All I knew is we were – eventually – going to end up on Kamino.

I could tell he didn't really want to bring me along.

"Pweeeeease!!" I cried. I actually did cry.

His brotherly instincts took over. "It's okay, don't cry. I'm sorry, but I just don't think it will be safe for you."

I sniffed. "I can take care of myself. Like at school when the mean senior bully-guy who plays baritone picks on me and steals my shoe, I kick him and I can get it back... eventually... And anyways, the council said I had to shadow you!" Towards the middle of my speech, I gradually stopped crying. Most of it had been a show, anyways.

"Right, and how are you going to defend yourself?" he asked.

I reached down to show him the training saber the council had given me just in case I had to defend myself. "Hey! It's not there! There's a thief! Hurry Obi-Wan, before he escapes!" I was jumping up and down now.

"No, silly. I didn't exactly trust you with it. I didn't want you doing anything stupid that you might regret." He frowned as I pouted.

"But... but... I KNOW KARATE!!" I shouted. Some people's heads turned towards us. Did I mention we were sitting in kinda a fancy Jedi cafeteria? It had much better food then the inedible crap – I mean, food – that they serve us at school.

Obi-Wan laughed. "You're getting quite the reputation here, you know."

"Huh?"

He laughed again. "People are starting to talk. In the beginning, the council tried to keep your arrival quiet. But some of the masters are remembering your face, and getting suspicious as to why you haven't aged. The council is being entirely unhelpful, and will not mention anything that you guys are the chosen ones. So people are making up their own stories." he grinned.

I couldn't help but grin back. "So like what, they think I'm like a vampire or something?"

He was confused. "A vampire?"

"Like an undead... they don't age and they drink blood. Except for the vampires in my favorite book! They just drink from animals!"

"Actually," Obi-Wan mused, "you're not that far off."

"Yay! I was right!" I cheered. Again, heads turned.

"There is also a rumor that you went into deep space and were lost for a while. Some time vortex thing."

"Geez." I complained. "The Jedi gossip like old women!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "That is true."

* * *

(Ray)

It ended up having the same ending as the movie did. The assassin died, and the Jedi had already given the dart to the council who had given it to Obi-Wan... and Hailey!

The two Jedi were going to be guarding Padme, which wouldn't let them express their true feelings. That was good! Maybe because they couldn't express their love, then they couldn't fall in love and have a baby, and Anakin wouldn't go to the darkside!!

Maybe this would be better then I thought.

We were actually on our way to Naboo. That's where the senator chose, so that's where we're going.

It was beautiful there. Padme lent me a swim suit and together we went swimming. It was great fun.

It was kind of amazing. Padme treated me like we had been friends for a long time, and I found myself enjoying her company. She had no qualms about talking of her feelings, and she often asked about my life, in which I would have to answer, "My Mom's a teacher and my Dad's a pharmacist," which was the truth.

Kayla, Hailey and I talked quite a bit using the mind-speak force thing. It was rather helpful. I gave them a brief rundown of what had happened.

_No! _Hailey said. _You have to get Padme and Anakin to stop loving each other! We gots to save him!_

_Don't save him! Darth Vader is so cool! _Kayla interrupted. _Wait... did you just day gots?_

_Maybe..._

* * *

Kayla.

Things had been pretty flow in the Sith department. It was totally cool going through Darth Sidious's stuff – cough – I mean, no I didn't!

It's not my fault that he leaves me alone to do nothing with my time when he goes and pretends to care about the senate.

It's not my fault he didn't lock the secret compartment hidden under his sleep couch that held the Sith holocrons and other various items that would have given him away!

I stood up to stretch my legs from my sitting position when Count Dooku entered the room.

I stood there like a deer in the headlights, until he spoke, "what are you doing in here?"

I blinked. Then, I blinked again.

"Um... nothing?" I said. "Dar-Empor-Chancellor Palpatine knows I'm here, if that's what your wondering."

"Ah," he smiled. But it wasn't a very nice smile. "_Chancellor _Palpatine spoke of you. He didn't say that you would actually be in here, though."

I shrugged to hide the rapid beating of my heart. I hoped he couldn't hear it. Unless he was a vampire, like in Twilight. Then he most defiantly would be able to hear it. Except he's not as amazing as Edward!

Dooku walked to Sidious's desk – the one place I hadn't searched yet – and picked up some official-looking papers. With another freaky smile, he turned around and stalked out.

I wanted to know what was on those papers, but everything that was left on the desk related to senate stuff.

Grr.

* * *

Ray.

It was time for some drastic decision. Padme and Anakin most certainly could NOT fall in love. It would ruin everything.

The only problem was, coming up with a solution.

I love romance movies. I cry every time I watch Moulin Rouge and how unfair it was that Satine died when they could finally be together.

I blinked. No, no, no. If Padme were to die, Anakin would be filled with more anger.

Not an option.

I could secretly talk to the both of them... but then I'd feel rotten about it. I had to remind myself that it was a fictional story with fictional people.

Except for the fact that I was here and not sitting on the bus, riding to school. Gosh, that felt like forever ago.

I decided to play the little bit of cards I had left.

Card one:

Operation: Get Anakin drunk.

* * *

Hailey.

I awoke to an extremely rainy planet. It would be good for vampires.

I tripped getting out of the ship, falling over my own robes (insert girly squeal for actually having robes, but Obi-Wan wanted me to look 'professional' and so did the council).

We walked inside, meeting the Kaminoans... Kaminoains?... Kaminoins? I had no idea.

OMC!! (Oh My Carlisle) I saw a huge panel with nothing but buttons on them. I felt myself being drawn to the buttons. There were buttons of every color. I wanted to press the purple one.

I pressed it. Then I pressed the blue one. Green, Yellow, Orange, Red. I did the rainbow backwards. It was silly!

Suddenly, blind-things that looked like walls drew back and I saw the armory. Like, for the clones. I gaped and stared.

Then I looked back at the buttons. I must have somehow pressed the code in. There was one button left that I hadn't randomly pushed.

A big, black button.

I wanted to press it.

I... pressed the button!

Suddenly, a shrill whistle and blinking alarm sounded. Three Kaminoans came running... more like gliding... towards me. Obi-Wan came out of one of the rooms. When he saw me, his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't mean to!" I cried.

"It's okay," Obi-Wan said. But he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to two Kaminoans who were on the verge of grabbing me and probably decapitating me as well.

Obi-Wan turned to me. "Be more careful next time. I was just going to see the clones."

I followed him out.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter after the wait. It's on the verge of midnight and I'm really really tired!**

**Please review!**

**I'll most likely have a chapter out this weekend!**


	9. Failed Interrogations :insert gasp:

**So... I had THE WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER written, but then my computer froze and I lost ALL OF IT plus my WHOLE RESEARCH PAPER!!**

**Grr.**

**Anyways... reviews will be at the bottom today, since I have procrastinated replying to them.**

**Diclaimer: Your mom. No, really, please don't sue me.**

* * *

(Hailey)

Wow. The movie did next to nothing to show the sheer size of the cloning facility. The Lego Star Wars game didn't do much for it either, come to think of it. It was HUGE! I mean, like colossal, ginourmous, an area fit for dragons! Like in Eragon! I bet Saphira would have liked it!!

Anyways, I don't just mean the size of the building, but the number of clones... I would take a guess that it was how China would look if they all cleaned up a bit... no offense to China or anything, 'cause China is amazing!

But, you get my point. A whole lot of clones.

I reeeeeally wanted to go poke one of them to make sure they were real, but Obi-Wan wouldn't let me. That sillymuffin!

We eventually ended up in Jango Fett's room. As the grownups were talking, I leaned towards Boba and whispered, "My pony is prettier then yours!"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh! Cause mine is all pretty and purply and has a pink heart of it's butt! And a rainbow mane, too!"

"Well, mine is all pink and has a blue heart on it's butt and has a blue mane with purple streaks!" Boba countered.

"Le gasp! Our ponies should get married and have babies!" I exclaimed.

Boba looked at me with those wide eyes again, "How does that happen?"

Oops. I guess Jango hadn't had _that_ talk with his son – erm, I mean mini clone – yet.

"After we leave, ask your dad, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed happily. Man, this kid was so cool!

Apparently, the older kids were done hanging out, and I trotted after Obi-Wan out the door. That makes me sound like a puppy... oh well, I'd be a cute puppy.

Right before the door sealed shut, I heard, "Dad, how are babies made?"

I started cracking up and by the time we reached Obi-Wan's ship, I was soaking wet and gasping for a breath.

He sent the transmission, and then ran back after the bounty hunter. I'd sit out on this one, no need helping, I knew what the outcome would be.

Sure enough, not even twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan came running back. I scrambled into the ship and he took off after Jango and Boba.

* * *

((Ray))

As it turns out, Padme had no alcohol and I was forced to tell her my not-so-plotty plot when she gave me a weird look for asking. How unfortunate. Anyways, it's not like I was going to drink it myself.

I ended up having separate counseling sessions with each of them, pretending to be sympathetic, when thoughts like "ooooh he's hot!" were running through my head. But then, that's be awkward.

Padme, well, was just Padme, but Anakin was so weird about it... like he was a lovesick puppy. How ewey/adorable.

That was when the dream about his mother came.

When I woke up, I heard voices reciting their exact movie lines. My first though was "eeerg, Hailey left the TV on while I'm trying to sleep" then, I remembered that it wasn't Hailey's house I was sleeping over at, but Padme's. Which sounds really weird. What if this were all a dream?

Getting out of bed, I stubbed my toe. No, it hurt too much for it to be a dream.

But that point is, now we're here on Tatooine and I am totally bored as Anakin and his stepfamily are talking. Then he got up to go and find her. "NOOOOO! ANAKIN, DON'T GO!!" I half cried. The other half was totally fake.

"Let go!" he said, already in a pissy mood. Well, I'm sorry mister, let me just step aside so you can sell your soul to that darkside.

I clung onto his arm tighter. "Don't go!!"

It was ten minutes before he finally pried me off. The rest of his family were staring at me like a had around 65 heads. I don't blame them, I'd stare, too.

Around an hour later, he came back with a bundle. It made me cry, but then Artoo came along wanting us to come along to see a message that needed to be passed along. Woah. Too many 'alongs' right there.

* * *

(Hailey)

EWWWW!! These force-cuff-binder things make my body all tingly like after your foot has fallen asleep. I think they did that just to bug me. I never remember anything like that from the movie. Then Dooku came in all 'high and mighty' when I was all sad because Obi-Wan was in a different room.

"Greetings young Jedi," he said. I almost laughed. He sounded like some robot or something... like in the movie... but that doesn't count.

"I was expecting Anakin. Why are you with him instead of his Padawan?" he asked, leaning forward eagerly.

I blinked. This guy was just a liiiiiittle too creepy. He belongs on the loony side of the line carefully drawn between just plain loony and somewhat normal. Wait... I can just imagine what Kayla would say. Something about me being over there, too. So for the sake of the little sanity I have left, we're going to draw ANOTHER line, just too keep Dooku away from me. This will be the crazy-old-pedophile-creep-slash-former-Jedi-slash-Sith-dude. That was long... Wow. Luckily, I am not old, a pedophile, a former Jedi, a Sith, OR a dude.

He looked at me weird because I was basically suffocating from trying to contain my laughter from imagining him as a pedophile at a playground asking kids if they could help him find his puppy which is mysteriously vacant from the white pedophile van that he leads them to, to look for the puppy, of course.

So note to any kids out there who love puppies: If you see a guy that looks mysteriously like Count Dooku, run the other way.

"Um," I said, trying to remember what he asked. "Oh yeah, Obi-Wan is my biological half-brother. I was searching for my dad, who I found out both supplied a few chromosomes for both me and Obey. Which really is kind of icky if you've ever been to sex ed because they talk about how babies are made, and Boba Fett totally asked his dad about that, and then Obey totally kicked Jango's butt! And then the world combusted and everything was eaten by a black hole who is really my friend Sarah, and then we all died, except for me because I AM ZE NUCLEAR SQUID (p.s. I have that copyrighted! -cough-) and together, we shall take over the universe with the purple bunnies from Mars and the Laser Sharks, starting with WALMART!!"

Insert awkward silence here (awkward for Dooku, at least).

"What?" he asked finally.

"You heard me, fool! I'm so gangster, yo! I'm so hood I wear my pants at my knees!" I practically screamed out. That whole ramble is Sarah and mine plan for the world, I swear. I have Internet proof. And same with the Gangsters. She's Gangster numbero uno and I'm Gangster numbero dos!! (Which is one and two in Spanish, if you didn't know) Not that either of us is taking Spanish, she is taking Latin and I haven't taken any language yet... but that's besides the point.

Dooku was totally confused. "You're not a Padawan learner?"

"Nope!"

"Then why are you here dressed in Jedi robes with a lightsaber?" he asked.

"Because I am stalking Obi-Wan and want to be exactly like him."

"Really?"

"No, you idiot."

"Then why?"

"BECAUSE YOUR FACE!! OHHH BURN!! I WIN!!" I screamed.

He gave an exasperated sigh and a look that said 'I'll be back' before he retreated out the door.

I thought I did pretty well, since Yoda said not to tell anyone or anything. Fight the peer pressure!!

* * *

**Sorry, Kayla, but your part isn't moving right now... Just pretend you're in band and the clarinets are resting. Your part will come in later!**

**But anyways, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I'm all booked up with tennis and band and other crap!**

**Reviews equal love and love equals a happy author and a happy author equals more chapter!**

**As to my lovely reviewers:**

**general-joseph-dickson: Hmm... I don't know yet... Thnaks for reviewing, though.**

**VampireSithLordDarthTryphineus: Hehe, I shall, don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter, I promise. THen you can tell your magnificant lie to Dooku!**

**breakaway07: Aww, thanks. I agree, Obi-Wan is adorable, especially in the Phantom Menace. I do enjoy being random, it makes me happy. Hehe.**

**EragonPeep: Yes, buttons are such lovely objects! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time, folks!**


	10. Capture, Escape, Capture Again, WTC?

**Okay, first off, I feel really bad because I said I'd update soon, and so I'm really sorry about that!**

**-Le gasp- and now my story is a decade old! -tear- It grows up so fast!**

**OH! And April 9th was Gerard Way's (Lead singer of My Chemical Romance) BIRTHDAY! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Except for me of course!**

* * *

(Kay-loo)

I've decided I don't like Count Dooku the least bit! He was so mean! This is how it went:

I was sitting on Palpy-tine's couch, minding my own business, when Dooku barges in, demanding why I don't have anywhere better to be. "Because there's no place better then here! Where is Pal-pee-teen anyways?" I chirped.

He glared at me. He looked kind of funny, actually. "He will be here in ten minutes, go away," Dooku said.

"How about... no." I replied happily.

"Why are you even here?" He scowled, looking even more funny.

"Because dear Palpy and I have some business to attend to, but then he had to go running about, before I could really even make my proposition to him."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out!" I said. He sighed, then stood up straight quickly as Palpatine entered the room. Dooku bowed deeply and I just sat there, not being respectful at all. I mean, come on! He's only the Dark Lord of the Sith for crying out loud!

Before he could say anything, I burst out: "Have you decided?!"

"Darth Tyranus" Sidious spoke... that, obviously is Dooku's Sith name (fact. It is Tyranus). Dooku bowed. "What say you in taking on a shadow hand?"

Dooku looked quickly between his master and me. "I am not sure I am able to given my current circumstance. But I could always tell the trade federation and other people that she is my daughter or something."

"Very goooooood." Sidious drawled.

"Hey wait a second, I don't think I wanna be his _daughter_. Ugh. And what happened to the rule of two?!" I practically yelled.

Both Sidious and Dooku laughed. "There never was a rule of two, we just used that to at first cover our weakened numbers, but now it is used to cover our enormous numbers," Sidious said.

I stared at them dumbly. That wasn't how it was supposed to work! "Then who all is a Sith? Half the Jedi Order?!" I said sarcastically. "Ooh Gosh, I'm not sure Yoda will look good in black."

"You will find out in good time after you have proven yourself trustworthy. But for now, you will remain here while Dooku is away."

I had about oh... a million more questions, but I didn't say anything other then, "okay-dokey"

* * *

(Ray)

Next thing I knew, we were off to save Obi-Wan and Hailey!! I thought it was pretty rude of them not to say goodbye to Anakin's step-family, but before I could say anything, we were already flying.

We reached the planet soon enough, and Anakin and Padme rushed off, leaving me behind with Qui-Gon. He surprised me, he had been rather quiet through the whole thing, choosing to let Anakin make his own decisions.

"How can you let him do this?" I burst out after a moment of silence.

"Anakin can make his own decision, for without mistakes he cannot learn from them," Qui-Gon said. I sighed and hurried after the two lovers.

Either Qui-Gon was horribly blind to the fact that they were in love, or he was turning a blind eye.

Either way, he defiantly needed his vision checked.

Qui-Gon was leaving the ship after me, except the droids were moving rather slow and they were in front of him. Qui-Gon was on the ramp when a big chunk of ceiling fell onto the ship, crushing Qui-Gon's legs, but thankfully missing the rest of him.

Out of the corners of my eyes I saw those gross bug creatures in the shadows. "Run," Qui-Gon said quietly, beginning to free himself.

Hesitating only a small, but, I took off in the way Anakin and Padme had gone, hoping to catch up with them.

Gosh they were slow. I caught up to them pretty quickly from being about to follow a giant path of destruction in the wake of what they've left behind. It was kind of pathetic.

Speaking of pathetic, I was captured right along side of them.

* * *

(Hailey)

Apparently, fighting the peer pressure did nothing for my current situation. Dooku hadn't come back for a while, and I found myself wishing he was there, just to have someone to talk to.

After some time, it could have been an hour or it could have been 48354856746598 years, I don't know, but he came back.

"We meet again," he greeted me.

"Well, I didn't have much control over that, no thanks to you," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "You're nothing more then a stupid little girl with little respect for your elders and needs a serious attitude adjustment."

I rolled my eyes back. "And you're nothing more then a pathetic wannabe Sith who turned your back on the most amazing order ever and is in need of a serious reality check." Funny, how I was the one telling a character from Star Wars that he was in need of a reality check when I was probably the one that needed one the most. Haha.

"Yo, me homie G, I'm pretty sure all meh limbs have fallen asleepeh, could you like, letta meh go-ah?" I said in a gangsta accent.

Dooku glared at me. "I came in here to tell you that both you and Kenobi have been scheduled for executions this afternoon. Have a happy remainder of your life," he said, turning to go.

"Yeah... well... YOUR MOM WENT TO COLLEGE FOR PROSTITUTION!!" I screamed after him. The only response I got was the automatic door thing whizzing shut... or whatever it did, but it had the same effect as a door slamming.

* * *

(Ray)

Being chained to a cart where Anakin and Padme were making out was moderately gross, but also kind of adorable. Geez, if only this story could have a happy ending!

_Oh my heck, Hailey, I see you!_ I called using the force technique thingy that Hailey and Kayla taught me as the cart was rolled into the arena.

_Oh ehm gee, I can see you toooooo! If I do end up dying, I love you._ She said. No, she didn't love me in a lesbian way, perverts, all our friends tell each other we love them, get over yourselves.

_I love you tooo!! _I called to Hailey, then said the same thing to Kayla, where she assured me we were going to get away fine.

I sure hope so, was what I thought to myself.

* * *

(Hailey)

My hands chained above my head were in a rather painful position. It didn't even occur to me that I could possibly die at this moment, cause I was singing... well, more screaming the lyrics.

"NOT TO FREAKING SELF I FREAKING MISS YOU TERRIBLY! THIS IS IS WHAT WE CALL A FREAKING TRAGEDY! FREAKING COME BACK TO ME!"

Okay, well, it is a song, minus the 'freakings.'

The monster in front of me was scary. Freaking scary, I might add. It basically was a spider. A HUGE spider. Well, technically it only was as tall as my knees, but man was it huge.

I HATE SPIDERS.

"I was beginning to think you hadn't gotten my message," I heard Obi-Wan say to Anakin. Obi was on my right, Anakin on my left, then Padme, then Ray.

"Bleh, bleh," I can't remember the exact words Anakin used anyways, I was too caught up with the icky spider thing with sharp teeth in front of me. "Then we came to rescue you."

Obi-Wan looked up at the restraints. "Good job."

I couldn't stop laughing. Even when Dooku called for the executions to start, I was still laughing, believe me, it was about 3492348x funnier in real life.

Then the bloodsucking spider came at me and I screamed. It stopped. I stopped screaming. It moved again. I opened my mouth. It hesitated.

Sucking in air, I realized the loudest, most shrill scream I could. The spider thing buckled and twitched. This continued on for some time until Obi-Wan was about to kill it and free me. Talk about feeling helpless.

Soon bazillions of Jedi poked out and ignited their lightsabers. I grinned as a Jedi threw one at me. It was puuuuuuurple!

I didn't do much, I basically hung around Obi-Wan and tried to block blaster shots heading my way.

Then Dooku called the droids to attention. Though it isn't marching band, so he called whatever that made them stop trying to kill us.

I deflected three shots back to droid and deflected five shots total! Yay! But way too many bodies littered the floor. It was really depressing.

Then Yoda came, Yay! Somehow, Qui-Gon ended up being with him, and Ray and I hopped on a transport with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme. Then Padme fell out, trying to grab the first thing... which happened to be Ray. Well, that sucks for them, I though noticing some guy fell out as well. I'm sure they'll be fine.

I just sat there and glared at Anakin whenever he wanted to go back for Padme. I don't think I'm a very fierce glare-er, because he seemed rather unaffected.

Soon enough, we landed at Dooku's takeoff... place... thing... I forget what it's called. Hangar! There we go... I think. Some Star Wars fan I am. Anakin got blasted away, as expected, and Obi-Wan and I tried to take him together. Well, there wasn't much I could do, all I tried to do was stab Dooku, but it wasn't really working. Oh well, I was the first one out, besides Anakin, I mean. My lightsaber was split in half. Luckily I had moved my hand. Oh, but my pretty purple lightsaber is gone! Woe is me!!

Anyways, Yoda came, and that was pretty amazing, but the whole time I tried to pull the Jedi out of the way. It worked. Dooku looked back to pull the big canister thing down on us, but we weren't there, giving Yoda a chance to slice through his wrist, making the lightsaber go flying.

Dooku made a break for his shuttle, but Yoda was too quick for him, and blocked his way. Obi-Wan was able to get up to assist Yoda, and I got up to, but lightsaberless. Oh, well.

Suddenly, Dooku reached out through the force and pulled me and his lightsaber in front of him, using me as a shield. "Eek, let me go you... you meany-poo-face!!" I said, struggling to get away. He ignited his lightsaber, all still with one hand and held the blade at my throat. I tried to push it away unsucessfully.

Soon, then door closed and we took off, me trapped on board. "LET ME OFF THIS FREAKING SHIP" I yelled. Dooku only smirked and let a medic droid get to work on a prosthetic hand like Luke and Anakin have.

"I don't think so, little Jedi." he laughed. I got madder.

"I'LL FREAKING STAB YOUR FACE OFF THEN DISSECT YOU IN BIOLOGY INSTEAD OF THE POOR LITTLE FETAL PIG THAT WE HAVE TO!!" I fumed.

He just laughed at me and we flew towards wherever we were going.

I could really use some help. Anyone?

* * *

(Ray)

After getting free, I took a lightsaber and tried to defend myself. All I remember is one got past the blade and hit my shoulder. Ooh, man. It was painful.

I crawled against the wall, hoping to not get caught in the crossfire. Luckily, no more shots came my way, and I was picked up by the soldiers who came for the other people, getting on a transport with Hailey, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme.

When Padme saw my wound, she wrapped my shoulder in bandages. "When we get back, you can go to the healers." She said, holding my arm steady.

That's when the ship tilted and she fell off, bringing me with her. My hands scrambled for something to hold onto, but I couldn't get a grip and eventually I was just grabbing air. Hitting the sand was the painful part, even though it wasn't that far of a fall, I landed on my bad shoulder.

Soon, Padme, the guy who fell out, and I got our own transport and headed in the same direction as Dooku had taken. When we landed, and different transport was pulling out, Dooku on it. Padme began firing at it. "NO!" I shouted, and pulled her arm down. "Hailey's on that transport, I can feel it, you can't make it blow up or whatever."

Padme looked like she might fire anyways, but soon her arm relaxed and she put the gun back her belt. We both ran into the hangar and saw Obi-Wan and Yoda looking sad, and Anakin looking pretty pissed.

We all knew one thing.

We had to get Hailey back.

And bring Dooku down.

* * *

**Yay! That chapter was a little longer, cause I love you guys!! Hehe.**

**Please review, I know I've been bad with updating, and I'm sorry!**

**To my wonderful reviewers:**

gerneral-joseph-dickson: I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with Dooku right now... Hmm, that's a good idea, though! Thanks for reviewing!!

Padma the Q: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I will promise to update sooner, at least two weeks instead of a month Lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

EragonPeep: Hehe, your review made me feel special, because Hailey is me :). Thanks so much for reviewing!

VSLDT: Haha, I don't like resting in band because then I have to count... and I don't think I can very well, haha. Okay, okay, don't kill me, I'll update more! I promise!

Breakaway07: Hehe, thanks, but no, I haven't seen that movie, is it good? Thanks for reviewing!

Smartyskirt28: Aww, thanks so much. I go to Cherokee, if that helps? It's in Georgia, yep, I love the flute, and I get to play piccolo for marching band, I'm so excited! Thanks for reviewing!

Mrs. Sora-sparrow: Hehe, thanks so much, and yes, Obi-Wan is a spectacular character, thanks for reviewing!

Libby: Why thank you! Taking over the world has started slowly, but hopefully it'll get faster as it goes along :). Thanks for reviewing!

Katherineyuki cute: Hehe, thanks for reviewing!

Lgfrommk2931: Hmm, no, I haven't, it's origional. First time publishing it, and I'm not a big fan of HP fanfictions, even though I've written two or so, but this is the first time inserting rl characters into a story. But yes, buttons and Moulin Rouge are like on the top five of best things ever! Thanks for reviewing!

**Remember: cookies for all who review! I love you guys!**


	11. I Was Crazy Once

**Eww, we dissected a fetal pig in biology and it was grooooooooss!!**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, yada, yada, yada...**

**Reviews:**

**general-joseph-dickson: Bahaha, I agree, actually. But... who? Maybe... I don't know, thanks for reviewing!**

**Lgfrommk2931: Hehe, thanks! I guess refreshing is a good word? Unless you mean it in a mean way, which I doubt... Although Kayla is capable of making the word refreshing mean. Haha, just kidding, I love her. And you to! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Breakaway07: Hehehehe, it was totally unplanned and spontaneous! Well, it will be fun, maybe? Not for Dooku, at least. Pssh, Yoda might look good in black, but the yellowish eyes wouldn't look that great. Hehe. I shall have to check them out, thanks for reviewing!**

**VSLDT: Dude, I can spell better than you! Seriously, I bet you didn't pass SECOND grade spelling. Hehe, I love you. And since you didn't want to write your own part, you're going to have to deal with it! Well, but don't worry, you'll be in this part more!**

**EragonPeep: Haha, that might work. Hehe. Maybe he might just be driven crazy and jump out of a ship. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shi-Ahn Jinn: Aw, thanks so much, I do try. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

**And onto the story!**

* * *

(Kayla)

Slowly, it seemed, I began to gain Sidious's trust. Yay me! I think he likes me! Cause he's not being all evil and he even gave me some small quarters! Yay!!

Things have been going pretty good, I've been getting Sith information to study, but it's boring!! I want to be practicing some wicked force lightning! Or practicing with my awesome red lightsaber!

But anyways, Dooku came in today and said he would begin to teach me how to spar and stuff, which is totally wicked! And I'm defiantly catching onto this emotions fueling the force stuff, it's also pretty wicked!

So basically, I've been bouncing in my seat for the past half hour waiting for Dooku to get here.

An hour and a half to go.

* * *

(Hailey)

"Crazy? I was crazy once! They locked me in a biiiig white room. I died there. Then the ants came. Alllll the ants came. Ants drive me crazy, Crazy? I was crazy once! They locked me in a biiiig white room. I died there. Then the ants came. Alllll the ants came. Ants drive me crazy, Crazy? I was crazy once! They locked me in a biiiig white room. I died there. Then the ants came. Alllll the ants came. Ants drive me crazy, Crazy? I was crazy once! They locked me in a biiiig white room. I died there. Then the ants came. Alllll the ants came. Ants drive me crazy, Crazy? I was crazy once! They locked me in a biiiig white room. I died there. Then the ants came. Alllll the ants came. Ants drive me crazy, Crazy?"

Then I got bored.

Wait for it... Got it!

"HELLO MOTHER, HELLO FATHER, FLEAS TICKS MOSQUITOS THEY REALLY BOTHER..." I continued on for a while, then switched to the real version of the hello mother, hello father song.

After much of this, I was pretty sure I was going hoarse, and Count Dooku looked pretty sick of me. He rubbed his temples as though he had a headache and I smiled triumphantly.

He turned to glare at me. "Shut up!"

I laughed. "Or whaaaat?" I sang.

"Or I'll make you," he snarled.

I laughed uber loud. "Yeah, right," I said in an annoying sing-song voice. What can I say? I take pride in being annoying. "Like you really could, come on, I mean-"

Then I felt Dooku reach out through the force and I was slammed into the wall behind me, immediately knocked out.

Maybe I should have listened to him...

* * *

(Ray)

There was no sign of Dooku's ship. None at all. So we were heading back to the Jedi Temple, deserting poor Hailey. "Pleeeeeease we have to find her!!" I yelled to the Jedi.

"We will, don't worry," Obi-Wan assured me. I didn't feel very assured.

Anakin walked into the cabin where everyone was.

"Where have you been, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked. I barely noticed Obi-Wan look up as if it was he who had been called. He looked quickly back down, flinching slightly.

"I was busy," was all Anakin said.

I couldn't keep from grinning as I put in,

"That's what she said."

* * *

(Kay-loo)

Palpy glided into the room. "You should clean yourself up. Dooku should be arriving soon with an important... guest."

I stood up. "Who?!"

He looked at me for a second, then decided that I was just too awesome for him to not tell me... I think... But anyways, he began speaking. "Dooku's... guest... is the person who I am quite certain is the chosen one from the prophecy that both Jedi and Sith are quite aware of."

I looked away reeeeeally fast. What if it was Hailey or Rachael?! Anyways... I'm glad I wasn't the 'guest.'

I ran into 'my room.' I took out some pretty cool black cloaks and chose the swooshy-est one of them. I left on my amazing Tinkerbell necklace and skipped back out into the main room, humming some of our concert music for band.

"How much longer?" I asked Palpy, who looked like he was concentrating on whatever he was looking at.

"Dooku should be here within the hour."

I sighed and sat down.

This could be a long wait.

* * *

(Hailey)

I woke up to a biiiiig planet looming in on me. It was all bright, so I assumed it was Coruscant. You know what happens when you assume? Well, sucks for you.

Anyways, I was correct and soon we were in front of the Sith Lord's door. "You know what?" I asked Dooku, pulling at the binders. "These are really uncomfortable."

"Deal with it," he said through his teeth, thoroughly annoyed with my pointless comments.

"You know what?" I asked again. Hey, what can I say? It's fun when you're uber bored. "I think we should have stopped for ice cream. It's yummy..."

He ignored me.

"You know what? I don't really want to be here. How about you give me the key to these binders and I'll mosey away and hopefully you'll never see me again."

"How about no?" He seethed. What can I say? Being annoying is a talent I have acquired over the years. It's quite useful when preppy Hollister-wearing people are grinding your last nerve.

He pushed me through the newly opened door and I almost ran into... THE FREAKING SITH LORD.

Pssh I don't think that sentence deserves a exclamation point. That caps lock will have to do for now.

Anyways, enough narrating my grammar. It comes from my lit. teacher, who's like pshyco! But yeah...

"This is the chosen one?" Palpy glowered as I kind of cowered a little. Okay, a lot.

Dooku shrugged.

"Don't kill me," I squeaked. It sickeningly reminded me of when upperclassmen picked on me...

Paply smirked, "Don't worry, I won't... yet."

I gulped.

Can I leave now?

That's when I saw a still form on the couch. "KAYLA!!" I screamed running over to her. "O-M-G YOU'VE KILLED HER!" I pointed a finger of doom at Palpy.

I felt something smack my shoulder. "I'm not dead, idiot. I was sleeping for crying out loud!"

"Kayla!" I hugged her. "You're alive!!"

"And how exactly do you know each other?" Palpy asked all menacingly-like.

I gulped again.

"We're sisters," Kayla blabbed randomly.

Palpy-tiin (yes there were supposed to be two i's) narrowed his eyes. Great... what if he got an idea that Kayla was a chosen one.. two... too!

"By sisters she means, my sisters friend's sister's best friend's neighbor's previous dog owner's abusive father's cousin's daughter twice removed."

I smiled like I hadn't made that totally up.

I mean, what are you talking about, it's totally true!

Cough.

* * *

(Ray)

We finally got back to the temple and like three hundred teams of Jedi were sent to look for Hailey. Well... technically it was more three than three hundred...

So I was tagging along with Qui-Gon and Anakin... again. Padme was there too, actually. I guess she had nothing better to do, or something, though I'm not complaining. Obi-Wan was there, but not really. I could tell he wasn't too friendly with his old Master anymore.

"Maybe we should talk to Emp-Sen-Chancellor Palpatine?" I questioned innocently.

"We could try," Qui-Gon said, then turned the speeder towards the senate buildings. Oy, this is going to be fuuuuuuuun. (Note Sarcasm!!)

Great.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry for the wait, you have no idea. One of my favorite stories updated after a year, so I was amazingly happy then felt bad for keeping you guys waiting.**

**Please review, I got tons of favorite story/author alerts, but few reviews. Thanks so much to all of you that review every chapter! You guys are the reason this story is still going!**

**But I'm plain out of ideas... someone help, please?!**


	12. A DUI for Ducky, I mean Dooku

**I went to the library and got three Star Wars books! Yay!**

**Reviews:**

**lgfrommk2931: Uhh, it's called Deceptions, it's on my favorite stories list, it's amazing, you should read it. It's about Obi-Wan having to pose with as a Sith, it's great! Thanks for reviewing!**

**General-joseph-dickson: Haha... Ducky... that's amazing! I think I'll use that, if it's okay with you. Thanks so much for reviewing and I agree totally. Hehe.**

**EragonPeep: Hum it seems lots of people are forgetting the beginning, but that's partially my own fault for waiting so long to update... but yes, that was Yoda's aasuption, and now it seems Palpy is catching on! Oh dear! Hehe, thanks for reviewing!**

**The Lord of the Marsh: Not to worry, none of it was taken personally, I enjoy constructive criticism. My aim in this story isn't going for perfect grammar or anything, really it's just for fun. Trust me, I use spell check, but I type fast and am simply terrible at spelling, so sometimes I miss a lot of things. As for OOC-ness, I'm not exactly aiming for the characters to be IC, cause... well... it's not exactly a serious fic, you could say, and so I warp even the original characters to fit my plot. Yes, Qui-Gon survived, re-read chapter eight. But thanks for reviewing, I'll try to proofread a little better, usually when I'm done with a chapter I like to get it out as fast as I can.**

**Showchoiraubie: I LOVE YOU TOO!! And I get to see you tomarrow, Yay! Yuck, EOCTS.**

**VSLDT: Well, I'm sorry. That's how my friend's version of it goes. Deal with it. Jk, I love you. Yay for your concert!**

**Libby: Yay for happy dances! Hum, I don't really know... It's a talent I've inherited from my mother, I'm sure. Hehe, just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... etc...**

**Anywho! Onto the story!!**

* * *

(Ray)

Obi-Wan knocked lightly on Chancellor Palpatine's door. There were a few voices inside, and then the door slid open. Palpatine stood there alone. "Come in, my friends," he said in that creepy voice of his. I followed everyone into Palpy's office. Geez, I have a baaaaad feeling about this. Tehe.

Randomly, I felt that both my sister and Hailey were somewhere near. I looked at Qui-Gon who wasn't looking at me. Grr. So much for the sneaky 'eye catch' thing they do in the movies to signal other people.

As the adults discussed things, I looked around. It was a spacious office, and there were some rather monstrous-looking potted plants in one shadowy corner.

The other side of the office was solid windows. It was a rather pretty view, I have to say, but not something a freaking Sith Lord should be able to have.

"I do hope you find that poor girl and help her," Palpy said as he showed us to the door. I sighed. What a two-faced-popular-middle-schooler-girl's attitude. Yeah, I went there!

* * *

(Kayla: Yes, as I feel I am more important then Hailey, even though I was too lazy to write my own part so when she gets my personality just a wee bit off I have to yell at her and proclaim more of ME in the next chapter. So here I am instead of Hailey. Don't like it? Deal.)

"Yuck" Hailey said randomly from a closet in Palpatine's spare bedroom. "You're turning into a Sith."

"Thank you," I replied with a huge smile. "But what exactly do you mean?"

"I meeeeeeeean," Hailey whined, bouncing up and down a little bit. "That you're just sitting here all fine and whooptie-doo and everything instead of running away. You're not the on who's chained to Count Ducky!" She said, holding up her wrists. On her wrists were force-resistant binders. A chain connected them to an non-force-resistant binder attached to Count Dooku's wrist.

Dooku's eyes narrowed at Hailey's name calling. Personally, I thought it was hysterical. "Well, I wanna be a Sith, so ha!"

Hailey blinked. "How unfortunate, I have no witty comeback."

In the lovely silence I could barely hear the conversation going on outside. Listening harder, I could only hear the end. Darn!

Soon, the door opened and Palpy let us out. "Yay!" Hailey cheered, and I rolled my eyes for Palpy's sake.

"Move her to our lair," Palpatine said, gesturing at Hailey. She flinched.

"Maybe I could go to Cuba instead. Yes? I like Cuba. Cuba likes me. I'm away from you, you're away from me. Everyone's happy!" Hailey babbled as Dooku began to drag her away to a speeder.

"Take this girl, too," Palpatine said, pointing at me. "I shall meet up with you soon, and then we will begin your training."

"Yay!" I said, following Dooku.

--

It ended up that a police chaser began chasing Dooku for driving too recklessly. How strange. Eventually, Dooku decided to just give up the chase and the police ticketed Dooku for driving under the influence. Hmm. I didn't even notice anything. As for Hailey...

Well, she was locked in a small compartment. Haha.

But eventually we were able to leave even though Dooku got a hefty ticket. Haha, sucks for him.

And then... we made it to the secret Sith lair! Yay!

To say Hailey wasn't grumpy when Dooku let her out of the compartment would be an understatement.

A HUGE understatement.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm extremely sorry this is so short!**

**The main reason why it is, is because I almost promise to have another chapter out by the weekend, when I really should be studying for my Algebra Two final, which I am almost destined to fail.**

**Anyways, I love all my reviewers and I shall do my best to have the chapter out by this weekend (and it's memorial day so it's a long weekend! Yay!).**

**And I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I'm so tired I'm seriously about to pass out, but I love you guys enough to get this little tiny half-chapter out!**


	13. Oh, the Drama!

**Hello again! Kay-loo and Ray-loo (Ray, if you couldn't guess) Came over earlier today and we went to that pool! And we saw some cool people, and some really really uncool people. It was fun.**

**I recently got home from Yellowstone, and Summer Detachment Syndrome has set in. Which I totally just made up... well... it's like during summer break when all you want to do is sleep, and don't care about anything or anyone. Hopefully, I'm recovering.**

**On a different note, this is a darker chapter. I'll try and insert some comic relief, but just warning you, there is a character death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I have absolutely no profit.**

**Reviewers:**

**general-joseph-dickson: Indeed. Dooku just seems to be everywhere. Thanks for reviewing!**

**EragonPeep: Hmm, that's for you to decide! (In other words, I have no idea...) But thanks for reviewing!**

**Fig Newton: Oh! Thanks for reminding me.. Luckily, I passed!! With how it affected my grade I made somewhere in the range of 60-70 percent on the final! Yay!**

**VSLDT: I passed Alg. 2!! Hooray! -random dance music plays!-**

**Libby: Aw, I feel special! I would never take offense to you quoting my story, it makes me feel like I'm cool! Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Rilwen-Shadowflame: Exactly which character's names have I been misspelling? Cause I'd like to know so I can change it. My writing isn't aiming for being in character, you should definitely be able to tell that by now. This story isn't exactly a serious fic. My plot even warps canon characters. I'm not writing for anyone but my best friend, and I'm not writing for perfect grammar. This story is my outlet for useless ramblings when I can't concentrate on my novel. If you don't like my writing, then don't read my story.**

**And on with the story!! (Cause the wait has sure been long enough.)**

* * *

_Recap: (Because I can't even remember what has happened so far). Kay-loo, Ray-loo, and Hay-loo were hugging after Hailey and Ray almost being killed by a drunk driver. Then the three friends were magically (force-ily?) whisked away to another time in Star Wars! Hooray!_

* * *

(Kayla)

Anakin stood on a landing platform, alone. The three of us stood on a hill... mountain... above it. As we watched, a ship came down and landed on the platform. Padme alighted from the ship and ran into Anakin's arms.

They kissed and I glanced over at Ray. She had tears in her eyes. She always loved romance movies.

Then, something terrible happened. Blaster shots from all over rang out. Anakin's lightsaber was out in a flash, defending him – defending Padme.

There were too many of them. The three of us could see that, even from our vantage point. Anakin didn't even bother trying to deflect the shots back at the attackers, he was strictly defensive.

He was good – wickedly good. But one shot got through.

That was all it took. One shot slipped through Anakin's defenses.

Padme fell.

* * *

(Ray)

It all happened so fast, none of us had time to react. It went from a loving scene to a scene of death.

As soon as Padme fell, the attackers retreated.

Anakin fell into a blind rage. It was terrible, seeing him so dark, but, again, there was nothing we could do unless we wanted to get sliced to ribbons.

Which I was pretty sure we didn't want that to happen.

Most of the attackers fled on speeders into the horizon, and Anakin managed to slice down the few that remained. It was a mass of blood and gore, and then when Anakin was sure the attackers were gone – or dead – he ran to Padme's side and held her up, crying into the nape of her neck.

It made me cry more. I glanced at Kayla – nothing. I glanced at Hailey. She had tears in her eyes. Well, at least there was someone here other than me with a heart.

It seemed as though Padme whispered something, then went limp. Anakin freaked. He began screaming a harsh "no," and got up and carried her body off.

The three of us looked at each other.

"Well..." Hailey said. "That was awkward."

I couldn't help grinning. Then I sobered up. It was as though Kayla wasn't effected at all by the bloodbath before us. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating a little bit, but still.

"Kayla," I said, trying to stop crying. "How can you see something like that and be so... cold about it?! Do you really want to be like that? To do what Anakin just did?"

"No," she said. "I want to be a Sith. But Sith really do have hearts. Yes they do, stop twitching your eye Hailey. They actually do. I'm going to prove it. Sidious took me under his wing, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but look at Anakin." I replied. "How do you know that you won't become like that?"

"Because Anakin's stupid," was her simple reply.

"He may also be our only way out of this wasteland," Hailey pointed out, lifting her finger at the ship Padme came on. Anakin walked up the landing platform with Padme. How Anakin got here is a mystery. It was kind of weird that there was a landing platform in the middle of nowhere and we were standing on a totally random mountain.

Eh, oh well.

"Well, maybe we should sneak on or something," I suggested.

"And get out heads sliced?" Kayla pointed out dryly.

"Point taken."

I thought for a while more, and Hailey was doing something with her fingers. It almost looked like she was practicing flute without her flute.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Thinking. Shh," she replied and then randomly ran down the hill.

* * *

(Kayla)

What the heck was going through that child's head? Randomly running towards Anakin?

"Aaaaaanakin!" she screamed while running. He immediately appeared on the ramp to the ship, lightsaber drawn.

Ray and I took off after Hailey, trying to catch up. She reached Anakin first, though stayed a good twenty feet away. He regarded us with narrowed eyes. "Aren't you those three girls who like to randomly appear and disappear in another time?" Close up, he looked older and worse for wear. Who can blame him? He's seen more than the usual person will ever see. Heck, so have we.

Hailey beamed. "That's us! You remembered us!" She looked delighted at that fact, even though she disliked his character immensely. I've heard enough of her mindless rants to know she regards him as 'twitty.'

He narrowed his eyes even more, if possible. "What do you three want?"

Hailey glanced at us, unsure how to continue. "Well..." she began. "Your description of us is basically what happened. When we got here, P-Padme was arriving." She said, stuttering at the end, not wanting Anakin to get angry. "And we have no idea where the heck we are."

He sighed, extremely exasperated. "Fine, you can ride to Coruscant with me. The trip should be about three hours, we still within the core planets."

"Oh-ehm-gee! Thank you soooooo much!" She said, even more happy.

"Just be quiet and leave me alone," he snapped at Hailey. She immediately quieted so she wouldn't provoke Anakin.

The ride was rather quiet and I couldn't wait to get out of the ship. It was such an awkward silence. Hailey and Ray were quiet for once in their lives and Anakin kept shooting us glances that said he wasn't too happy that we were riding with him.

-

Thankfully, we were free as soon as the ship set down. The three of us frowned. Hailey actually gasped. The temple was gone.

"Where's the temple?" Ray said, breaking the silence.

"Gone," was all Anakin said.

"Gone where?" Hailey broke in.

"Shut up, you Bantha!" she snapped at her, then turned to Ray again. "There was an attack on the temple by the Sith Lord and the Jedi were forced to move back to their stronghold in Ossus."

Ray was about to ask more, but Anakin silenced her with a dark look. He turned back towards Padme as we walked the other way.

"So... where's Ossus? And how are we gonna get there?" I asked to no one in particular. I agreed with Hailey and Ray for once about the Jedi. Maybe they could explain what was going on. I didn't exactly think randomly showing up clueless at Sidious' door was the best approach.

"Outer rim," Hailey said staring at random speeders whizzing by overhead.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," I said.

"Wookieepedia."

"Oh."

"Really, it's quite awesome and rather fun to read at night when you're bored."

"I see. But that doesn't answer my question of how we're going to get from here to Ossus," I pointed out.

"Well..." Hailey said. "That could be problematic."

* * *

(Hailey)

In short, we ended up hitch-hiking. I knew enough of the planetary systems to know that we were headed for the outer rim. Gross. We would have to be careful. Not that there's much to steal from us, other than Ray's lightsaber which she hid inside her cloak.

I need caffeine.

Or skittles.

I yawned. I was tired and I felt totally lost, even though I pretended to know what I was doing for Kayla and Ray's sake.

Then we hit gold. Or more, had a truly amazing stroke of luck. Pure gold luck, I would say. But I didn't.

It happened to be at the spaceport (we were one of the planets in the Algara System, I wasn't sure which one. Actually, I'm not even sure if it was that system... at least I knew we were in the Mid Rim Territories), and we were asking people where they were going, if they had room, and if they could take us.

After receiving a extremely nasty look perversion, I backed up straight into someone. I did a double take. It was Obi-Wan!!

"Oh my freaking Carlisle, it's you!" I squealed and gave him the biggest hug I could. After two weeks of randomly wandering around space, it was great to see a face I knew.

"Hailey?" he asked. I nodded frantically, not letting go. I was almost crying. I had felt so lost and now he was our savior. He gently pried my arms off and led me over to a wall so we were not in the middle of traffic.

Kayla and Ray saw me and followed, sitting down at a table in a cafe. "What are you girls doing here?" he asked, taking in our disheveled state.

"Uhm, well... we were hugging and stuff when you found us, and then we were in this barren wasteland and Anakin was there and so was Padme. Then Padme was killed and Anakin got all weird, but he still took us to Coruscant and told us how the Jedi had to move the temple to Ossus, so we decided to go there, except Anakin couldn't and there was no one else. And where are we, by the way?" I rambled.

"We are on Geridard, a Mid Rim planet," Obi-Wan replied smoothly.

"Oh... Oops... I thought we were on one of the Algara planets." I said, frowning.

He smiled. "Nope."

"At least I got the Mid Rim part right!"

"Well what are you doing here?" Kayla asked.

"I was returning to the temple after a rather boring diplomatic mission."

"Can you take us there?"

"Certainly."

* * *

(Kayla)

Thank God Hailey found Obi-Wan. We were on our way back to the temple, though it would be a long ride. "It's the problem with out temple being on the Outer Rim," Obi-Wan explained as he gave us food. Hailey looked like it was Christmas.

"How much time has passed since we disappeared?" Ray asked.

"Seven years, give or take a few months," Obi-Wan replied.

"How could we skip seven years without going home first?" Hailey spoke the question looming on everyone's minds.

"Force knows," Obi-Wan said, rubbing his temples.

"Well," Hailey said. "What was going on between Anakin and Padme?"

"Anakin recently became a knight about two years ago, and he's been abusing his power. When going on missions, he made frequent detours on his missions to go see Padme, and became more rouge as time wore on. The council will need to know about this when we get back. Displaying signs of dark behavior is something the council needs to be informed of," he said as I tired to protest. "We heard Padme was pregnant about the same time Anakin was knighted, and an inexperienced knight was sent to investigate. She reported Anakin making frequent stops to see Padme.

"She gave birth to twins. Luke and Leia. This we know. But, we have a problem. Anakin hasn't outright admitted to being the father, so the Jedi cannot take in the children unless Padme permits it. Which is highly doubtful since children are almost sarced to the Nabooian culture. But now that Padme is dead, I am unsure of what will happen to the babies. There's also the trouble of locating them," Obi-Wan said.

"Jedi drama is almost as bad as High School drama," Hailey muttered, shaking her head. Ray and I couldn't suppress our grins. She was absolutely right.

* * *

(Ray)

Finally, we reached our home-away-from-home.

The temple.

The elegant spires and immaculate architecture never looked more inviting and welcoming, though it may have been nothing looked familiar for two whole weeks, even though Hailey insisted she knew where we were. I think it was to keep the three of us from falling apart.

We were greeted by Masters Yoda and Windu, who greeted us with blankets and we immediately curled up in our rooms that the council graciously provided, after Obi-Wan insisting they didn't interrogate us until we had slept.

That was sure fine by me.

I fell asleep and didn't wake up for a while.

* * *

**Ooh! That was a long chapter for you guys! I hope you'll give me something in return (hint, hint). Haha, just kidding, but please, do review.**

**I know the whole 'two weeks hitch-hiking' is a little unreasonable, but this isn't exactly the most serious fic ever, if you catch my drift.**

**Much love to those who review!**


	14. A Swing and a Hit

**A/N****:** Hello again, everyone!

**Important Note:** If you read the last chapter right after it was published, go back and re-read the conversation between Obi-Wan and the three girls, because I changed it to be more IC with help from general-joseph-dickson. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, I sure wouldn't be writing fanfic about it, I'd put myself into the story from the beginning! And I don't own Saint Dane, from Pendragon either. Or .

**Reviews:**

**general-joseph-dickson:** Ah, okay, I think I finally get it, pardon my being rather slow. It was pretty late when I was writing it. But thank you for all the help!

**P.Woods:** Haha, thanks so much, I love Wookieepedia, and I also feel the need to inform people that don't really give a care about various aspects of the SW universe. Thanks for reviewing!

**VSLDT:** No, Anakin hasn't changed yet. Padme's death is bringing that around. The temple moved because there was an attack on it, and yes, passing alg. 2 was rather difficult. Now, no more complaining from you missy! You should have written the story yourself if you wanted it to be all about you, silly!

**Libby:** -hugs reviewer back mucho lots- You just might be right! -le gasp!-

**GuardianXAngel: **Haha, yes, I love band, though I am more partial to flutes, since that's what I play. Though, Kayla plays clarinet!

**EragonPeep:** Haha! I have startled o1ne person, at least! Or... at least I think... Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Fan O' Fanfic:** Why thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

**x.hardcore.x:** Of course you were bored, silly. This is a _Star Wars_ fanfic after all. And someone is a poo-head and won't let me show her the wonderful world of Star Wars!! But thanks for trying to read it!!

_And onto the story!_

* * *

(Kayla)

After getting a refreshing nights sleep, the three of us had to report to the Jedi council after we had breakfast. Hailey, being the morning person that she was, snapped and grumbled at everyone while she piled her plate with everything edible she could find.

I turned to Ray. "Sooo... hows it going?" I said, trying to ignore Hailey stuffing her face. All the food was just going to make her even more hyper later.

"It's going well," Ray answered back, almost lethargic as well.

I sighed. Sleepyheads.

I turned to Obi-Wan. "So what's been going on with the search for the Sith?" I asked.

He finished chewing, then began. "The attack on the temple on Coruscant was the beginning of the terror. The Sith's trail of destruction leads everywhere and countless Jedi teams have investigated, and none have found anything more than a dead-end.

"And with the growing tension between worlds, it looks like there's going to be a huge war on our hands," he answered.

My mouth fell open. "A war?"

He nodded, frowning and thinking hard.

"So it's basically Sith and people under the Sith's influence against the Jedi and everyone else?" I said. The outcome looked good for the Jedi if that was the case. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Not exactly," Obi-Wan said, frown deepening. "You see, the Sith's influence creates turmoil in the different worlds. He gets in close to the heart of forced peace relations and pushes them back over the edge."

"Like Saint Dane!" Hailey burst out, grinning excitedly. When everyone gaped at her like she was a babbling idiot, which isn't uncommon, her grin faded and she looked and Ray and I intently, as if trying to remind us of something. "You know, Pendragon..." Hailey muttered.

"I never read those books, Hailey," Ray said. She turned to me. "Did you?"

I shook my head. Sure, I had heard Hailey's obsessing over them and tried to tune her out, but sometimes she's hard to ignore.

"Well," Hailey said. "In the books, Saint Dane's like, the bad guy or whatever, and Pendragon is trying to stop him. And Saint Dane goes into the different territories – or, worlds, that is – and gets close to the leaders who are near dispute and pushes them over the edge, creating civil wars. He plans on picking up the pieces of the ruined territories – although, I don't know if he succeeds, the series isn't completed yet. But I'm pretty sure Pendragon wins... cause in all decently written stories, the good guys prevail in the end. Except for this one story I read, where the bad guys really did win and hope was lost, but there was another book after that that I keep forgetting to pick up from the library..." she continued on while Obi-Wan looked like he had found a gold mine or something.

"So, you're saying the Sith Lord could be planning on building his own empire from the pieces of the ruined worlds?" Obi-Wan asked eagerly.

Hailey blinked. "Uh... I was just telling the story of what happens in the books..." She thought for a moment. "Yes!"

"That's brilliant..." Obi-Wan said. Hailey grinned triumphantly. Egotistical, much?

"You mean to say," I knew I was being obnoxious and disrespectful, but I could really have cared less. "That the _Jedi_ couldn't even foresee that the Sith Lord was trying to take over?"

If my question had bothered Obi-Wan, he didn't show it. "The Jedi knew the Sith Lord was planning on taking over, or at least destroying the Jedi Order, but then he began meddling and setting small disputes, sending entire planets into civil war."

"How many planets are fighting as we speak?" Ray asked, worried.

"That, I can't answer. But the number is large, I can assure you." Obi-Wan tugged at the stubble which he probably called a beard. "Even on Coruscant, as you probably saw, the beings who were once at peace are beginning to fight. Riots have broken out on the streets where the Jedi Temple used to be before it was attacked."

"What happened to it?" Ray asked.

"I was away, trying to settle a huge dispute between a couple different planets in the outer rim. But I heard the horror stories of the Jedi. Most were killed. Only half of our High Jedi Council remains with us. The others have become one with the force."

Huh. I wonder who the Jedi were. I know it wasn't Masters Yoda or Windu, because we saw them when we arrived on Ossus.

"But what happened to the temple?" Ray pressed.

It was obvious even to them that Obi-Wan didn't know the whole story. "A group of Dark Jedi and Sith came to the temple at night. With the force, they began destroying it. Most of our Jedi teams were away, settling disputes far and wide. There weren't many Jedi to counter the Sith. Not enough.

"The temple fell to the Sith, and the few that remained were able to escape with their lives. They came here to re-establish the the temple that once existed years ago."

We all nodded, understanding. Or at least, pretending to understand the state that the galaxy fell to in only seven years.

* * *

(Ray)

After breakfast, we had to meet with the Jedi council. Obi-Wan came with us to explain the idea that Hailey had. Well, Obi-Wan called it that. Hailey just called it a book synopsis. Oh well.

The council let us go, after grilling us about what we had seen, and what had happened.

Then, we could do whatever we wanted, as long as we stayed within the temple grounds. For protection, they told us.

We randomly walked the halls for a while, then Hailey spotted someone we all knew.

"Qui-Gon!" She shrieked. He flinched slightly, then turned towards us.

Hailey went to give him a hug, but he pulled back harshly. "You," he said, voice full of menace. Hailey blinked, eyes immediately tearing up. She didn't even cry when her favorite teacher passed away after we passed her class, yet she cried when her favorite fish died. His name was Sammy, and I only know that because the whole week she kept crying about Sammy.

And that was in the eighth grade.

So, of course, she immediately began crying when Qui-Gon appeared cold.

He seemed to soften for just a bit when he saw her tears, but then he became cold again.

"What's wrong with you?" Kayla asked, not caring if she was being rude. He just made Hailey cry, he deserved to be disrespected.

"You _three_ are the reason Anakin has turned. _You_," he turned to me suddenly. "Filled him with lies about Padme and made them love each other. It has been his undoing," he said with a hate-filled voice that was so different from the one we had heard back when they were still a Master-Padawan team.

Before I could respond, Hailey broke in. "Maybe if you had trained Obi-Wan like you were supposed to, and left Anakin alone, then everything would be okay!"

Even though all of us, including Hailey, knew that even without Anakin everything would not be okay, it was a nice fantasy to indulge in for a moment.

He began to retort, but Hailey broke in again. "Think about what it did to Obi-Wan. Being abandoned by his Master, his _Father_. Just being left alone, Master-less, because you found a new, more promising apprentice!" Hailey basically screamed the last part at him. "Well how do you feel now? You got your new apprentice, and he FAILS AT LIFE!!" Hailey was screaming, tears running down her face. Even Kayla and I had never seen her act this way.

A rather large crowd had gathered to watch the fight. Qui-Gon was a Jedi, for crying out loud! He wasn't supposed to act this way! Where'd his sense of morality go?!

Then, something unimaginable happened. Something that should never, ever, be seen out of a Jedi Master.

His hand raised, and he hit Hailey across the face as hard as he could. Jedi tackled him, restraining him from leaping at Hailey. She lay sprawled out on the floor, just like I had seen her sleep many times, but the side of her face was swelling, turning an angry red color.

She lifted her head a bit to see what was going on. Her gaze held Qui-Gon's for a while, and I _might_ have seen regret in his eyes at the sight of her face, but then again, you never know.

Kayla and I rushed at her and held her tight. Obi-Wan came and escorted us out of the main hall area that we were currently in. He brought us to the healers, where a Jedi Healer immediately began tending to Hailey's, now purple, face.

The healer shooed us out of the room, and we sat to down in the waiting room, impatiently sitting, listening for any sound coming from behind the door.

Obi-Wan said nothing about what Hailey had yelled to Qui-Gon. I could tell he needed to work that out on his own time.

And so we waited.

* * *

(Hailey)

I awoke. For a moment, I was able to enjoy being awake. It was a blissful moment of ignorance, before the galaxy's troubles came flooding back to me.

I groaned in pain and tried to sit up.

A healer gently pressed down on my shoulder, forcing me to lay down. I was given medicine to help the pain go away, but it only worked if I kept my face still.

While lying there, I thought about what I had screamed at Qui-Gon. It was brash and extremely mean. But true. He had abandoned Obi-Wan just as he was ready to be Knighted. Luckily he had found other means of getting Knighted.

And because of his training, Anakin was now an agent of the Sith.

But the Jedi don't know that yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter!

To be honest, the fight with Qui-Gon wasn't planned in any way, shape, or form. It kinda was immensely sporadic, and I never meant it to escalate into actually hitting Hailey.

So it calls for a vote!

**Option A:** Qui-Gon relies more and more on emotion, and consequently turns himself towards the dark side.

**Option B:** He goes into where Hailey's healing, almost starts a fight, but then apologizes for his behavior.

**Option C:** He goes crazy and begins dueling with other Jedi, and something (I don't know what, yet) happens. Remember, though, a lot of things will be going crazy by the end of this fic and so Qui-Gon won't be totally out-of-the-blue.

So cast your vote! Or, if you have other ideas, let me know! I'm partial to Option C, but you never know.

Surprise me!!


	15. Let's Go on an Adventure, Charlie!

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own my own soul, so there's nothing to sue me for.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, I've been at band camp all week, and one of my best friends is coming down from Ohio tomorrow, and right after she leaves, school starts. What fun. So, hopefully my updates won't be even longer than they already are (mucho apologizing).

**Note: **Yes, thanks, I realize that was indeed, incredibly OOC for Qui-Gon, thanks for pointing out the obvious.

Anyways, if you cant remember, last chapter there was a vote:

Option A: 1

Option B: 2

Option C: 1

Undecided: 1

No answer: 2

Anyways, Option **B** won, but I'm tweaking it a bit.

**Review replies:**

general-joseph-dickson: Yes, I know that was extremely out of character for Qui-Gon, thanks for so _kindly_ pointing it out. Maybe I intended to write him OOC, ever thought of that? Just cause my story isn't your vision of perfect, lay off. If you don't like it, then don't read it, because apparently my fic is crap to you. It's as easy as that.

EragonPeep: I agree entirely, I have no idea why I wrote that, cause I actually like Qui-Gon's character... oh, well. Thanks for reviewing!

Libby: Aw that's okay if you can't decide. Thanks for the great review, it helped after getting bashed. Oh, well, thanks again!

Showchoiraubie: Ehh.. I can't decide, either, but that's an extremely good point. I hadn't though of it that way... I guess you'll just have to wait to find out! Mwuahaha! Anyways, how was band camp? Mine was great, though the auxiliarys' choreographer bailed on them, so one of the instructors, who played trombone of all things, had to work on it with them. Hehe. Love you!

VSLDT: Haha, how did I know you would choose that option? Sorry, but you lost! Muwahaha! Killing the Emperor sounds good, but Qui-Gon as a Sith? Nah... Love you! How was band camp?

UntilNeverDawns: Don't worry, I like Qui-Gon's character... that's why he didn't die at the time he did in the movies... that and one of my best friends threatened my life with a plastic spoon... hehe. Don't worry, though, Qui-Gon may be utterly confused, but he just doesn't seem like a very good Sith to me. Thanks for reviewing!!

And onto the story!!

* * *

(Hailey)

"O-M-G, insert gasp here, Kayla, Rachael, come quick!" I yelled. They came rushing to my side, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh my gosh, what is it?" Kayla asked.

"My face is my favorite color!" I beamed. It had been all of one day since I got slugged, but this was the first time actually seeing it.

They rolled their eyes. "What did you tell the council when you went before?" Kayla asked.

"Uhh... exactly what happened, mean words included. And then they told me not to be so rash with an emotionally unstable Jedi Master," I replied airily. "And that there's a really bad draft in this room." I motioned around our quarters.

"I felt it, too," Ray said.

"Huh. I feel fine," Kayla said.

"That's cause you're cold on the inside, like all Sith and various forms of vampires!" I cried out.

"Hey! They have feelings, too!" She cried back at me.

"That's cause vampires are awesome, but Sith on the other hand..." I trailed off pointedly.

Kayla shook her head and walked out of the room.

Ray sighed. "You realize she does have a heart, you know? That's what's keeping her from running off and joining full forces with the Sith"

"Yep," I said. "Her reactions her just funny."

* * *

(Kayla)

At this point, I was headed nowhere. The two idiots sitting in the room were so closed-minded about Sith. They just didn't understand, no matter how many various points I threw at them. And most of the points even made sense.

"So we're investigating Palpatine?!" A child exclaimed, maybe a little to loudly. It immediately caught my attention.

"Yes, Padawan. Hush now, we're leaving this afternoon. Be ready."

"Yes, Master."

I was so excited. This would be an adventure! Unlike sitting here in the smelly Jedi Temple all day, waiting for a war to break out.

I knew I had to sneak onto the Jedi's ship, though the only problem would be convincing Hailey and Ray to come with me.

"Absolutely not," Ray said immediately after I told her my plan. So much for sisterly love.

I turned to Hailey.

"Not unless Obi-Wan comes along," Hailey said. "I don't exactly wish to be kidnapped again."

"I'll go if Hailey and Obi-Wan go," Ray added. I could tell she wanted to be near an adult so we didn't get lost in space again. To tell the truth, I would actually be relieved if Obi-Wan came to Coruscant with us. Though, from there, I'd want to go my separate way.

"You're out of your mind," Obi-Wan stated after a few minutes of silence.

"My feet smell," Hailey said randomly. "I have to go change my socks." I sighed. Ever since band camp, she had an unhealthy obsession with changing her socks. Though with the way her feet sometimes reeked if she kept her socks on too long, maybe it was a _healthy _obsession.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, thinking hard. "If what you told me is true, I can't see why we can't just go to the council with this information."

"NOOOO!!" Hailey screeched, running out of her separate bedroom with a pair of fresh socks on.

"And why not?" Obi-Wan asked, getting annoyed.

"Because..." Hailey started. And then she told him the story of Star Wars.

* * *

(Ray)

"So that's why you knew you couldn't stay on the ship way back when we were on Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked after a long silence. If he thought Hailey was joking, he hid it well. Or maybe the idea was so random, he decided to give it a try.

"Yes!!" Hailey yelled.

"I can see why you don't want to go to the council with this." He mused. "But I have a question: Why me? When you could go to anyone in this whole universe, why would you go to me?"

"Because you're the only one that I know for a fact I can trust. You're my favorite character, for crying out loud!"

Obi-Wan looked at her seriously. "Then I will go with you guys. Palpatine must be stopped, without the Jedi knowing anything more then they have to."

"Yay!" Kayla bounced. I groaned. I was really starting to enjoy being at the temple.

"How will you get some time, though?" I asked, being the only voice of reason.

"Well, since I was knighted, I never took a single vacation day. The only time when I was not on a mission of some sort was when I was wounded and in need of healers. I'm sure Master Yoda won't mind it if I take of a few days." He grinned at us, then excused himself to go talk to the council.

I sighed. Hailey's personality and attitude was rubbing off on Obi-Wan.

Poor Obi-Wan.

Hehe.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you there, guys. I really do apologize for the shortness, but it's late and I'm trying to recuperate from band camp, and I didn't want to leave this story for toooooo long without being updated.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who have been extremely understanding.**

**To those that aren't: I'll put you forcefully into band camp for two weeks and see how it is when you come out.**

**Haha. Until next time!**


	16. Of Withdrawls and Sues

**OMG I am uber happy to say that I have now had 100 reviews!! I love you guys!! Eek! And I'm so sorry about not updating sooner!**

**It's a long weekend! So I have decided to update! And from a conversation through text messages with Kay-loo:**

**Kayla: R u going to update ur story soon?**

**Me: Um... I'll get to it eventually. Maybe by this weekend.**

**Kayla: U better... bc death is coming for you.**

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhh okay I will!**

**Kayla: Good... :)**

**So, to keep a premature death at bay and to keep all my readers happy (though you guys probably want to shoot me now for not updating sooner) I have decided to (GASP):**

**UPDATE!**

**Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Star Wars except for the shiny toy lightsaber I purchased from twenty dollars.**

**(Reviews replies shall be at the bottom along with another poll because I'm kind of too lazy to do them right now...)**

**And... my boyfriend of five months broke up with me two seconds before we marched onto the field for our very first halftime show of the season. So... this post may be a bit... out there... more so than it usually is, anyways...**

* * *

(Hailey)

I cuddled my green backpack closer to myself and I grinned happily.

_Flashback_

"_Hailey: This, I have kept. Important to you, I thought it was." Yoda said. It was my backpack from when we first arrived here the second time (the time with Ray) I was wondering where it had gone._

"_Oh-ehm-Gee thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I cried, holding it tight. It was full of everything that was usually in it. To say a lot of random stuff would be an understatement._

_End Flashback_

We were approaching Coruscant in our ship. In the end, Obi-Wan hadn't been able to get some time off, considering the fact that the Jedi were pressed for people. Instead, he managed to convince the Masters that we should get the mission. I was actually pretty surprised he pulled it off. Though he must have had to go to extreme measures since he knew the gravity of the situation (from what we had told him).

Soon enough, we landed and went out into the bustling city-planet. It was amazing!

We found ourselves in front of Palpatine's Sith hideout thing.

"I elect Kayla to go first, because she is the Sithliest of all of us," I declared.

"Seconded," Ray agreed.

"As a Jedi, I should go first," Obi-Wan said. "But as a friend, I third Hailey's proposal."

Kayla half glared, then trotted through the door. She did a weird pass code thing and then we were inside.

* * *

(Kayla)

There were many more people than I remembered. Well... I guess I didn't really see the common area... but oh, well. We decided to split into two groups. Ray and I, and Hailey and Obi-Wan.

We searched high and low for who knows what. Clues maybe?

Walking further into this weird place, I felt a great many number of eyes on me.

Then we heard a loud shout from Obi-Wan through the force.

* * *

(Obi-Wan's P.O.V. Yay!)

I was taking in everything around me at once, including Hailey, humming and oblivious to the world.

I rolled my eyes at here. Sithspit, these girls were rubbing off on me. Jedi Knights should definitely NOT me rolling their eyes at girls, no matter how hyperactive they may be.

Then, I heard her struggle to take a breath. It sounded like when someone's sick and they can barely breathe without coughing.

I frowned at her, "Hailey, are you okay?"

She didn't answer, but instead she grabbed onto my arm with a shaking hand, leaning on me for support.

I lead her outside and called to Kayla and Rachael through the force.

Hailey collapsed then, and I only barely managed to catch her. Her eyes were all rolled back and freaky, yet her eyelids were still open.

(A/N: On Thursday, my friend collapsed at band practice , while she was holding onto me for support. It wasn't the easiest thing to hold her up while her sax was dangling from her neck and my other hand was holding my piccolo. Luckily, the band parents rushed to the rescue! But her eyes were singlehandedly the creepiest thing I've ever seen. Even creepier than when my friends forced me to watch the Grudge.)

Kayla and Ray came running out, and seeing Hailey, they were all like, "Oh my Gosh, what happened."

"I don't know, she just wasn't able to breathe, then she collapsed. She's breathing fine now, and her pulse rate is normal," I told them.

The, Hailey's arms and legs started jerking everywhere (for she was laying down on the duracrete sidewalk). Her eyes slammed shut and her face turned into a grimace.

* * *

(Ray's P.O.V.)

"Gasp!" Kayla said loudly. Obi-Wan and I looked at her. "She's having withdrawal symptoms!"

"Huh?" Obi-Wan said, just as I asked, "from what?"

"Well, it's like when you're addicted to something and then you stop, and your body still wants more. I hear it's very painful," Kayla answered Obi-Wan first.

"From what, though?" I asked again.

"Well... it could be a number of things. Internet, Hogan's Heroes, sugar, cheese,-" she stopped and her eyes widened. "Dr. Pepper."

Dun, Dun, DUUUUUN!

I ignored Obi-Wan's questioning looks. "But we drink it, too, it's not like we're going through that."

"Yes, but she drank way more. She was more-or-less addicted to it, whereas we are not," Kayla answered.

"Oh,"

"Yeah."

"Um," Obi-Wan broke in. "Who is this person?"

I giggled. "It's the name of a drink. It's like pure carbonated sugar. Heard of anything like it?"

"I'm not sure, Jedi are pretty sheltered when it comes to luxury drinks such as the one you described."

Kayla laughed. "Not a luxury drink where we come from."

"Do you think something cheesy or chocolaty would stop it?"

"Maybe," we looked at Obi-Wan.

"Fine. Let's get her out of here, first, though." He tried to pick up Hailey who was still thrashing. It took the three of us to get her into a nearby cafe thing.

We ordered as much chocolate as Obi-Wan's budget would allow. When it came, we forced her mouth open (with weird looks from the other customers) and fed her the chocolate.

She immediately calmed down and her eyes fluttered open. "Wha...?"

"Don't do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.

"Here, eat more of this," Kayla said, scooping up something equivalent to chocolate ice cream.

Hailey opened her mouth and fell in love with it. Once done with it, she ordered two bowls to go.

This didn't look good. Hopefully she wasn't developing another addiction.

* * *

(Hailey)

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. My stomach hurt so bad. I wanted to reach my arm down my throat and pull out my stomach. The only thing that could make it feel better was the chocolaty goodness.

As we walked, I scooped more into my mouth. The burning in my stomach eased and I happily chattered. "So, like, I was reading this fanfic once where Obi-Wan got sent to our world and it was pretty cool in all, but I felt so sorry for him because the person who took him in was really boring and I dunno. If Obi-Wan got sent to our world, he'd come stay with me and he could go to school with us and pull of being a teenager! And it would be soooo cool! And he could come to..."

* * *

(Obi-Wan)

Is it possible for someone to talk so much?

* * *

(Kayla)

I miss my puppy.

* * *

(Ray)

I wonder if the chocolate ice cream substitute tastes good...

* * *

(Hailey)

Yum. Chocolaty goodness.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Ray glanced over at Hailey. She still hadn't finished the second of her two take-out bowls. "Can I try it?" she said.

Hailey glared at her, holding The Chocolate to her body. "Mine!"

"Aw, but I just wanna little tiny bite,"

"Noooooo,"

"Please?!"

"Miiiiiiine!"

They went on like this for a few minutes, before Kayla had enough. "Would you two just be quiet?!" She burst out, eyes glowing red.

Hailey and Ray stared at her, silent.

"Thanks," she said, smiling angelically.

"That was weird," Hailey said.

Obi-Wan kept walking, shaking his head at his demise.

SPIFFY CHAPTER BREAK!!

(Kayla)

We walked on, Obi-Wan being the only one that really knew where we were going. Other than myself, of course. I have a keen sense of direction! Lyke, duh!

* * *

(Hailey)

I kept glancing at Kayla as we were walking. She seemed to be in an odd mood. And her eyes glowing red were just NOT normal. I sighed.

I noticed subtle changes in her as we moved on. Gradually, her movement was more graceful, and I think she was even gaining on me in height.

She turned her head slightly and her eyes were now a deep shade of purple.

Oh dear.

I hope this isn't what I think it is...

* * *

(Ray)

I noticed something was off in Kayla. But, instead of inquiring further, I let it go, and watched the people around me.

Suddenly, a tall, graceful, and beautiful girl came running towards us, her eyes shining an emerald green.

"Hailey! How I've missed you!" Hailey's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to collapse again. I could tell by Obi-Wan's expression, he thought the same thing.

"Dont u remember me?! It's, lyke, Jessika! We, lyke, had such fun!" Hailey's face went even paler, if possible.

"Uh, Hailey, what is this thing?" I asked her.

Hailey looked at me with a haunted expression. "It's a Mary-Sue. The only one I ever wrote, just to experiment with them. We HAVE to kill it."

Hailey reached for her lightsaber, but the Sue was playing with it and tossing it up and down, while giggling.

She frowned. "I'm sorry, did I take your lightsaber?" Her face turned into a nasty smirk, "Well, TOO BAD!!" With a mad cackle, she bounded away.

"Oh my gosh, my Sue went evilly crazy!" Hailey blubbered while scooping more ice cream into her mouth. "We have to kill her, or she'll ruin everything that's not already ruined!"

Together, we took off after the Sue.

* * *

**That's all for today, peoples! Again, I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait! I WILL have another chapter up by the end of next weekend, since the plot bunnies have returned with their toothpicks and rainbow eyes. Soooooo, yeah.**

**Replies:**

**lgfrommk2931: Yay, thank you for reviewing! I have _plans_ for Qui-GOn and everyone -rubs hands together evilly and cackles- Tehe.**

**General-joseph-dickson: okay...**

**Libby: Haha, yes, I wasn't sure how his reaction should be... so I was all like 'they're corrupting his mind! Oh no!' And Yay for Obi-Wan! He's my favorite character! Thanks for reviewing!**

**EragonPeep: Thanks!**

**VSLDT: Well, you got your chapter. Have enough of you in it for your liking?**

**Showchoiraubie: Lol, I fell asleep on the floor after getting back from band camp.**

**Jessie Jaina Jinn: Hehe, well, I hope I'm not abusing Qui-Gon TOO much. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LostLover915: Wow. Thank you! Your review was amazing! Yay!**


	17. The End

**A/N: I'm sad to say this will be the last installment of this series. I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Okay, so... It's 1:30 in the morning and I can't get to sleep because I'm still not over my caffeine high. So I decided to write a chapter. Probably not the smartest decision in the world, but who cares? So, any grammar mistakes/plot-holes will be blamed on my incoherency and flames shall be welcomed, then promptly laughed at. They're a great source of amusement, you should try it sometime.**

**And I had a really weird conversation about an hour ago with the guy who I thought his sole purpose in life was to torment me. But, apparently, since he adopted me last year, he also looked out for me when I wasn't looking or something. And then threatened to send me porn if he felt like it. Not fun.**

**Disclaimer: Let's see... George Lucas owns everything cool. My dad owns my laptop, for he bought it. And Marching Band owns Kayla, Rachael, and my lives. So, really, there's nothing to sue us for.**

**Anyways, review replies:**

**general-joseph-dickson: Yes, chocolate.**

**4everObi-Wanluvr: Yay for Dr. Pepper! I had two today within a two hour period and I need sleep because I have school tomorrow. Ack. But thanks for reviewing!**

**EragonPeep: Why, yes, that is the plan. Shh! Don't tell anyone! Tehe, thanks for reviewing!**

**Libby: Awww, I'm glad you like my story so much!! Thanks so much for reviewing, your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzly inside!**

**VSLDT: Well, now you can find out what happens to you! Love you, too!**

* * *

(Ray)

We ran and ran and ran after the Mary-Sue. It seemed as though she was given superpowers or something. "Uh, Hailey," I gasped as we ran. "What exactly is your Sue capable of?"

Hailey mumbled something and ran faster.

So much for answers.

Randomly, the Sue skidded to a halt, staring at a figure. She took off after the figure and tackled it to the ground. "Lyke, Oh my Gawd, Ani! I, lyke, love you so much!"

Something flared within the bottom of my stomach. "Get away from him, Sue!" I said, and tackled the Sue as she was trying to get Anakin's shirt off.

Hailey threw a lightsaber at me. "Kill her like you would a vampire," she said. I chopped off her head before she could maim my dear – wait! Did I just say that?!

I paused for a moment, and Kayla came to finish off the Sue. Obi-Wan looked immensely relieved and Hailey was just twitching. Kayla was waving her lightsaber around, looking at it fondly.

Anakin just sat there in shock.

"Areyouokay?" I asked him in a rush.

I raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I latched onto his sleeve and refused to let go.

* * *

(Hailey)

"Ray and Ani sitting in a tree-" Kayla glared at me.

I shut up.

Digging in my backpack, I pulled out a highlighter and colored on Obi-Wan's arm. "Ha! Now you have jaundice!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "That disease has had a cure for over three hundred years. I think I'll live."

I promptly made a O.o face at him.

-

We decided to head back to the Sith place, and look for Sidious. Hey! Did you know insidious means sly or cunning? I learned that it literature class. Yay! Now everyone can leave here with a scrap of a brain, which the evil hobbits have sucked from your brain!

(Evil laughter sounds)

* * *

(Kayla)

Ray drags Anakin along with us and I quiz him about his Sithly ways, in which he reveals nothing, though he will in time. Insert evil laughter!

We end up back where we started and somehow find Sidious.

"I want to be your apprentice!" I nearly shouted, deafening everyone around me. And that was only nearly shouting.

Sidious' eye twitched. "Come, apprentice. Show my other candidates what makes you a better apprentice for me."

I went forward and began to spar with an evil-looking dude. I easily knocked him down, but didn't kill him. "Use your emotions," Sidious instructed the room in general.

I was annoyed, how could he say I was doing something wrong? I was perfect. The next person who challenged me stepped forwards into the light.  
"Hannah?" I asked confused. She was from our school, and was rather popular and full of herself.

"I'll show you who's the better apprentice," she snarled, then lunged for me. I dodged and quickly brought her down, hitting her multiple times. Luckily, the lightsaber was set on low.

But I singed her black robes! Go me! "I look waaaaaay better in black," I announced, laughing at her expression.

"I'm going home," she announced, then apparated away.

"Did she just apparate?" Hailey asked.

I sighed. "Yes, Hailey, try and stay with us here." I flipped my much more shimmery hair.

Hailey blinked. And then blinked again.

"Ooooookay..."

I rolled my eyes.

She raised an eyebrow.

Some wannabe apprentice came flying at me from behind and I cut him down before he reached me, without even turning. Instead, I inspected my nails. I'd have to reapply the polish, it looked a little thin on the edges.

"I was right," Hailey whispered.

"About what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's turning into a MARY-SUE!!"

"I AM NOT," I yelled, my eyes going all red. Hailey grabbed a conveniently placed mirror and showed my my face. All of my freckles were gone, my hair was longer and blonder, if possible. I actually had makeup on, and to top it off, My eyes were glowing beet red. "Oh my gosh!" I cried. "I don't wanna be a Sue!!"

"OBI-WAN!!" Hailey shouted. He jumped about a foot into the air. "GET CHEESE!!" Hailey turned to Ray. "Go with him and make sure he gets the right stuff!" Ray nodded frantically and ran after Obi-Wan.

"You," Hailey said, pointing the finger of doom at Sidious. "Get a stretcher and some force cuffs.

Pissed about being told what to do, Sidious barked at one of the other apprentice-hopefuls, "Billy-Bob! Get the stuff, bring it back, and then go meditate until I'm dead!!"

"Which is NOW!!"

* * *

(Ray POV)

I raced outside after Obi-Wan. We headed to the nearest equivalent of a grocery store. Rushing to the Dairy section, I grabbed ten packs of string cheese and a can of instant cheese.

Obi-Wan paid and we rushed back, only to find my love in a deadly battle with Sidious. "I knew Ani was good all along!" I cheered as I dumbed the cheese into Hailey's arms.

"What did you get instant cheese for?" Hailey asked.

"To eat," Hailey shrugged and squirted some in her mouth, then took advantage of the distraction to ensnare Kayla in the stretcher thing.

Sidious was too much for Ani. "I was a double agent, working for the Jedi the entire time. Only Yoda knew of my mission." Sweat poured off of his face, and Obi-Wan drew off his cloak to join the battle.

"I love you, don't die!!" I shouted to him.

* * *

(Hailey POV)

"YOU ARE NOT A MARY SUE, YOU ARE NOT A MARY SUE, YOU ARE NOT A MARY SUE, YOU ARE NOT A MARY SUE, YOU ARE NOT A MARY SUE, YOU ARE NOT A MARY SUE," I fed her string after string of cheese. I hoped to whatever Gods there were in this universe that it would help.

* * *

(Kayla POV)

I AM NOT A MARY SUE, I AM NOT A MARY SUE, I AM NOT A MARY SUE, I AM NOT A MARY SUE," I chanted. I could feel the perfection leave my body, but it was never me to being with. "I'M NOT A MARY SUUUUUUEEEEEE!!" I shouted happily. Yay!

Sidious was fighting the two Jedi. The other people in the room mysteriously vanished, leaving the six of us alone.

Sidious slipped past Anakin's defenses, stabbing him in the left lung. He gasped and fell to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (insert breath) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Ray screamed, running over to him.

At this moment of distraction, Sidious lunges for Obi-Wan. Hailey decided to go all fangirl on Obi-Wan and jump in front of him, catching Sidious' lightsaber with her shoulder. Obi-Wan lunged at him, cutting down the Sith Lord. I was saddened.

* * *

(Hailey POV)

I woke up in the healers.

Much passed in a blur – council calls, the whole lot.

In the end, everything returned to normal. Qui-Gon was his usual self, Jedi Masters were all serious again. Well... except for ONE.

When I told him this, Obi-Wan began to beat his head against the nearby wall. "Why me," he asked.

"Don't worry, I still love you," I chirped. He groaned and hit his head again.

Other than Obi-Wan, there was still one slight problem.

"Ray?" I asked tentatively. She immediately began sobbing again, black eyeliner running down her face. She scribbled more free verse poetry into her notebook while listening to screamo.

I blinked and hurried away.

-

I saw Ray again at dinner, and she was her usual, happy self. "Are you gonna be emo anymore, Ray?"

She looked up at me. "Nah, it was pretty boring."

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Hailey, Kayla, and Ray were standing in front of the council, their arms wrapped around each other.

It was time to go home.

At that moment, Obi-Wan put a hand on Hailey's shoulder, thanking them all for what they did.

At that moment, the force decided it was time for them to go home.

The white stars appeared like normal and Hailey, Ray, and Kayla found themselves home.

"What the force just happened," Obi-Wan asked.

Uh-oh.

_-fin-_

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I left it open for a potential sequel. If I get ten reviews saying write one, then I will. It's not a plot to gain more reviews, I promise. I just want to be sure that enough people want the sequel to make it worth writing.**

**I love all my reviewers, thank you so much for your support!**


End file.
